As aventuras do Keitarô
by chavinho
Summary: É, eu mudei o título.Se você gosta da Naru, Motoko, Kaolla, Sarah, Kitsune e Mutsumi, NÃO LEIA ESTE FIC! Capítulo 2, 1ª parte, onlaine!
1. Prólogo : 'Doces' lembranças

Muita gente se diverte com o mangá e anime de L.H. principalmente porque é o próprio personagem principal (se bem que ele parece ter perdido, há muito tempo, esse posto para uma certa ruiva esquentada...) que se ferra todas as vezes,mesmo sendo inocente na maioria delas!O Keitarô é um "Seu Madruga" da vida, que agüenta de tudo (e bota **tudo **nisso...) das piradas da pensão e, infelizmente, agüenta mais ainda da sua "querida e doce, tudibão" Narusegawa...

O infeliz do Urashima é sempre visto como um tarado,pervertido,desastrado,burro,lento e demais substantivos empregados para reduzir a autoestima de uma pessoa à zero."Mas,então porque ele não muda" Este é o objetivo deste Fic.Ao contrário de outros,não será uma fic exclusiva de romance,mas aqui eu pretendo colocar **TUDO** o que eu gostaria que o Keitarô fizesse.E as garotas que se preparem...( gargalhada insana...)

A Fic não vai começar muito engraçada,este prólogo é só pra dar uma situada de em qual parte da cronologia vai se passar tudo.

Os personagens de Love Hina são de autoria de Ken Akamatsu-Sensei,e todos os direitos lhe são reservados.

-

**Uma fic do Keitarô: prólogo**

É uma tarde de sábado.

Ou melhoré uma tarde de sábado na Pensão Hinata.

Como já é de costume, todas as garotas estão curtindo o feriado (eu vou considerar sábado como feriado, já que a minha noção de costumes japoneses está próxima da ignorância completa...) do jeito que sempre fazem.Kitsune está sentada na frente da TV,assistindo a corrida de cavalos enquanto toma uma boa dose do seu santo saquê,enquanto Mutsumi lhe faz companhia,tomando um levíssimo coquetel de suco de melancia com conhaque,whisky,vinho e água tônica...com umas batatinhas fritas pra acompanhar.Shinobu está na cozinha, o seu "recanto sagrado" dentro da pensão.Ninguém tocava em uma frigideira sequer sem a autorização da menina, e essa era uma das poucas (poucas mesmo, quase insignificantes) coisas que a deixavam aborrecida.

Do lado de fora, Motoko tentava aperfeiçoar ainda mais suas técnicas de espada, mas ficava difícil se concentrar com a torcida louca de Kaolla e Sarah, que procuravam animar a samurai com uma das novas invenções da loira estrangeira bronzeada: Um personal torcida coreografator,com mp3,bateria eletrônica e ainda vem com uma roupinha de animadora de torcida americana ( tudo por apenas 20.000,000,000,099 moru morus! ).

Haruka continua na casa de ch�, cumprindo com sua sagrada rotina,enquanto que Naru estava na toudai,realizando alguns trabalhos extra-curriculares.Havia só uma pessoa que, inacreditavelmente, não estava sendo incomodado por nenhuma delas, o que, para ele, pode ser considerado como um momento raro de descanso.No seu quarto haviam muito poucos objetos de valor,como seu videogame,uma televisão,alguns livros,revistas de sacanagem ( muito bem escondidas,já que ele já havia se acostumado com o comportamento " pouco compreensível " das outras moradoras...),além de um de seus poucos hobbies : colecionar,em uma agenda,fotos adesivas.Isso afora o futon todo surrado que usava para dormir.

Foi o único conforto que elas permitiram,afinal,ele ainda era o gerente da pensão.O que tornava a vida mais simples.Estando rodeado de mulheres lindas,morando sem pagar aluguelé um presente de Deus,certo?

O rapaz estava com uma expressão compenetrada em seu rosto,coisa que poucas vezes alguém já vira,mas não chegava a ser tanto assim.As lágrimas caindo como uma cachoeira acabam com qualquer impressão de seriedade,enquanto ele escreve copiosamente em um velho caderninho.

"Olá.Eu nunca pensei que,um dia,me sentiria tão mal,a ponto de fazer uma coisa como escrever um diário.Mas estou me sentindo tão sozinho,que se não contar o que se passa comigo,vou enlouquecer de vez!Acho que cheguei mesmo ao cúmulo da minha decadência...Meu nome é Keitarô Urashima.Tenho 22 anos e sou aluno da Toudai,a universidade de Tóquio...snif...Ainda fico emocionado pelo fato de estar na faculdade que tanto batalhei para entrar nos últimos 4 anos...Não dá nem para acreditar!Mas eu nunca teria chegado tão longe sem duas motivações muito importantes.A primeira,se deve a uma promessa que eu fiz quando era pequeno,para uma garotinha que brincava comigo.Ela me disse que,quando duas pessoas vão para a Toudai,elas são felizes para sempre...e ela disse que queria entrar na Toudai comigo!Sei que pode parecer esquisito.Bem,na verdade,pra quem vem de fora,**é realmente** esquisito.Eu enfrentei tudo pra tentar cumprir essa promessa.Até meus pais desistiram de mim,depois que falhei por dois anos seguidos,e me expulsaram de casa...

Foi aí que eu decidi ir para Kanagawa,para pedir asilo para minha avó,Hinata,enquanto eu estudava para prestar a Toudai pela terceira vez.E foi nesse ponto que toda a minha vida deu uma guinada violenta de 180º!A hospedaria que minha vovó gerenciava havia sido transformada num dormitório feminino!E,depois de um pequeno acidente...quer dizer,UM DOS MAIORES MICOS DA MINHA VIDA,foi que eu conheci a minha segunda motivação para entrar na Toudai : Naru Narusegawa.Foi com ela que estudei quando prestei o vestibular pela terceira e pela quarta vez e,se não fosse por sua ajuda,eu não teria passado na quarta tentativa.Ela é uma garota bonita,cabelos ruivos longos(não sei por quê,mas eu tenho uma queda por mulher de cabelo longo...) e...bem,vamos dizer que nem ela,nem nenhuma das outras garotas da pensão ficou com uma boa primeira impressão á meu respeito...Sou constantemente tachado de tarado, burro,pervertido e mais um monte de outras coisas,especialmente pela Narusegawa!E eu nunca tenho chance de me explicar direito, por que sempre tomo um gancho de direita digno do Maguila ou do Popó,e saio voando antes de poder falar qualquer coisa...

Quando não é a Narusegawa,são as outras garotas.A Motoko, uma garota samurai, que vive me atingindo com suas técnicas (já devo ter levado umas **10** ou **12 **técnicas especiais dela, bem no meio da minha cara... snif...), a Kaolla,uma garota estrangeira de aparência Hindú que acha extremamente divertido dar **chutões** na minha cabeça,a Sarah,afilhada do meu ex-patrão,o professor Seta,pelo fato de saber kung Fu e de estar constantemente participando das maluquices da Kaolla(além de lhe dar uma mãozinha,ou melhor,um pézinho,me acertando também,isso quando não joga uns artefatos estranhos no meu cucuruto...),e,por fim,a Kitsune,que é a melhor amiga da Narusegawa e que...bem, ela se sente muito feliz me vendo sofrer,já que também é por culpa dela que me dou mal algumas vezes.

Mas nem todas são ruins comigo.Acho que a única delas que me trata com um mínimo de dignidade é a Shinobu.Ela é uma garotinha muito boazinha e esforçada, além de ser ótima cozinheira (aliás, sempre imaginei que cozinhar fosse uma habilidade nata das mulheres...Saber que uma garota de pouco menos de 15 anos é uma cozinheira melhor do que as outras,que são bem mais velhasé sem dúvida,surpreendente...).Mesmo assim,às vezes eu cometo alguma besteira e a faço chorar, e antes que eu possa me desculpar, ou a Naru ou a Motoko me acertam com tudo...T-T. Na verdade,todas as garotas respeitam e querem muito bem a Narusegawa.Ela é, mais ou menos, o modelo que todas as outras querem seguir.Até a Shinobu já me disse isso uma vez, que queria ser igual a Narusegawa...O que seria o risco supremo para minha existência nesta pensão!

Mas, não é que eu não goste das garotas.Pra dizer a verdade, a minha vida só começou a se tornar mais... ativa,depois que eu vim morar aqui,na pensão hinata.Foi aqui que eu vivi os melhores e os piores momentos da minha vida.T�, com certeza, os piores se destacaram bem mais...Mas, a verdade é que, se não tivesse vindo para a pensão hinata, nunca teria entrado na Toudai.Teria desistido logo depois de ter sido expulso de casa.Eu só me mantive de pé pensando na promessa que fiz para aquela garotinha, e nos momentos que passei com a Narusegawa.Acho que foi o que me encorajou, no final das contas.A Naru não desistiu de mim, mesmo quando eu fugi para o meio do pacífico, achando que tinha me dado mal na prova, e ainda foi me buscar.Foi quando todas as garotas vieram também, só para me dizer que passei.Era como um sonho.

(que não durou o bastante...).

No dia da cerimônia de abertura, que dava boas vindas aos calouros, eu quebrei a perna...nem vou contar as circunstâncias,seria embaraçoso,e essa palavra é uma das maiores constantes de minha vida...As garotas vieram me visitar no hospital (elas tinham algum apego por mim, no final das contas.), só a Naru não veio.Parece que ela estava muito ocupada sendo o "novo centro das atenções da Toudai". ai ai ai... Bom,à noite ela veio me ver.Senti-me feliz como um garotinho doente que recebe a visita da mãe...A analogia é esquisita, eu sei, mas fazia sentido.Ficamos conversando um tempo, até ficar um pouco tarde, e ela ir embora.Ela estava saindo, quando eu me lembrei das palavras da Mutsumi,nossa amiga de infância e colega de estudos durante o vestibular :

"Você pode ter gastado toda a sua sorte para entrar na Toudai.Se não se declarar logo,pode não ter uma segunda chance"

Eu fiquei desesperado, a Mutsumi era muito desligada, mas os toques dela sobre esses assuntos quase sempre acertavam.Fiquei doido!E...acabei me declarando..." EU TE AMO".Gritei com toda a força que tinha na hora.A Narusegawa só ficou parada, quase não virou a cabeça pra me olhar e saiu correndo.Eu...sei lá...fiquei magoado...

Agora já faz muito tempo que saí do hospital, tirei o gesso...e...E PERDI TODO UM SEMESTRE DE FACULDADE POR FALTAS!É MUITO AZAR!

A minha vida é tão miserável!Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim na outra encarnação pra merecer isto!Será que eu joguei pedra na cruz?Será que eu sou a reencarnaçãode um assassino? De um vendedor de órgãos humanos? De um mosquito da dengue? Do George Bush? (peraí, esse ainda tá vivo...Será que eu tô pagando pelos pecados dele por antecipação... ? OO)Deus definitivamente estava com a pá virada quando me criou .Ou deve ter pensado:

" Este mortal é magricela, feio, foi reprovado três vezes e não tem qualquer atrativo que possa despertar o mínimo de interesse no sexo oposto...Onde raios eu estava com a cabeça quando criei este lixo ?Está decidido ! De hoje em diante serás conhecido como Keitarô Urashima,o flagelo da humanidade "

Que lástima... T-T

A Narusegawa ainda mal fala comigo.Pelo menos as outras garotas continuam me tratando como sempre...como se isso fosse uma coisa boa...Acho que levo mais porrada agora do que quando ficava de cabeça enfiada nos livros,por que tenho mais tempo livre para cuidar da pensão(afinal,ser gerente do lugar foi o único meio de me deixarem ficar na pensão.Mas foi mais pela influência que minha vó tem nas meninas.Até agora,não sei se a vovó autorizou a minha permanência na pensão pra me ajudar ou pra me sacanear,já que ela conhecia bem todas as moradoras.Acho que a segunda opção faz mais sentido...)

Muitas vezes, eu fico pensando...por quê eu ainda insisto em morar na pensão?Eu continuo grato por ter passado na Toudai, e apesar de todos os ralos que eu levo, eu gosto das meninas...Mas a indiferença da Narusegawa...Ela não tem tempo pra mim, parece que até o soco dela ficou mais forte ( ugh...) !Tem gente que ainda me pergunta como eu consigo sobreviver a tanto castigo, explosões, bordoadas...Acham que eu sou imortal... -'

Bom,não é que eu seja mesmo,isso tem a ver com uns rolos em que eu me meti quando era mais novo e...bom,deixa pra l� nem vale à pena contar.

Às vezes, eu gostaria que as garotas me vissem diferente de como elas sempre me vêem.A Shinobu é uma exceção, mas, de vez em quando, gostaria de mais confiança.Acho que é isso.As meninas não acreditam que eu seja capaz de fazer nada sem ajuda.Sei do meu jeito atrapalhado, sei que muitas vezes dou razão, mas nunca tenho chance de me fazer entender direito, sempre sou tratado a socos, pontapés e o que mais vier, sem chance de defesa!E tem a Narusegawa, que não me dá nehuma resposta!Eu...estou me cansando...

O que eu mais queria agora é ter uma oportunidade, só uma, de poder mostrar que elas não estão certas.Que eu posso ser tão bom quanto o Seta, a irmã da Motoko e até a Narusegawa.Talvez, possa ser até melhor.Eu não quero ser tratado da mesma maneira pra sempre, se tiver que continuar morando na pensão.Eu entrei na Toudai,mas não freqüento a universidade.Mesmo que eu ame a Naru,eu não tenho uma paciência infinita,e nem tenho mais disposição para suportar as gafes e o gênio das outras garotas.

Sei o que parece, que estou me queixando demais.Mas, apesar de estar melhor do que na época em que morava com os meus pais, eu não estou gostando do rumo que a minha vida está tomando..."

BOOOONC!

- **OOOOOUUUUCH - **Grunhido de dor do Keitarô, ao levar uma tamborzada bem no meio das fuças...Enquanto Su e Sarah aparecem, voando no que parece ser uma nova versão do mecha-tama.

-Nya ha ha ha ha ha, foi mal, keitarô- desculpa-se Kaolla,com seu sorriso amarelo e cara redonda.-Acho que o tambor do meu personal torcida coreografator não estava tão bem ajustado!Valeu por ter pegado!

-Ele estaria bem ajustado se você não tivesse chutado ele da haste.- comenta Sarah,pegando o tambor.

-Isto é apenas um detalhe técnico- responde Su, sem desfazer o sorriso, e as duas saem sem se preocupar com os "estragos"...

Enquanto isso,um detonado Keitarô se contorce no chão,apoiando-se com dificuldade para se levantar e,chorando rios de lágrimas,como de costume,fala,depois de um longo suspiro:

-Realmente,eu estou me cansando...

-

É,a fic não ficou tão engraçada como eu queria,mas o importante,eu já deixei registrado: o desabafo do Keitarô.Achei melhor que ele estivesse escrevendo um diário,porque dificilmente algum outro personagem de L.H. conseguiria se manter calado,se estivesse conversando com ele.A minha motivação nessa história será justamente a de dar uma nova vida ao garoto-saco-de-pancadas.No próximo capítulo é que a coisa vai começar a ferver mesmo.Aguardem e confiem...

Sugestões ?


	2. Esperando o inesperado!

Uma fic do Keitarô

Capítulo 1 : Esperando o inesperado!

Mais uma manhã comum.O mesmo sol brilhando,o mesmo ar puro... e uma pessoa aproveitando tudo isso.Seria perfeito...se não estivesse fazendo um calor de uns 40 graus,com uma fumaceira vindo do porão...e um Pobre Keitarô limpando as termas da pensão,munido de um esfregão quase quebrado,um baldinho de plástico,um pano de chão e uma barra de sabão insípido.(putz...)

- Puxa,as meninas podiam ser mais organizadas...-comenta Urashima,enquanto passa o esfregão e recolhe alguns brinquedos,pedaços de casca de melancia,martelos e armas de alto potencial destrutivo ( a Kaolla esquece muito as coisas dela por aí!) - ...Todos os dias,eu sempre tenho que juntar toda a bagunça que elas deixam depois que tomam banho!E dizem que as mulheres são todas "zeladoras da limpeza e da higiene pessoal"...I I I I I H K!

O pobre toudai tem seu pensamento interrompido por uma inofensiva casca de banana e uma queda felomenal,após dar uma cambalhota de 360º e cair de cara no chão.(sem comentários...)

- Bu�,até casca de banana tem- Diz,se sentando devagar e massageando MAIS um machucado em sua cabeça.Se bem que,comparado ao que sempre acontece,isso foi menos que nada. - Eu preciso ter uma conversa com a Kaolla sobre isso- dá uma chorada "rápida",mas volta logo ao normal (fator de cura...?).Mas sua expressão fica um pouco triste e cabisbaixa. - Tá bom,como se ela fosse me ouvir...

Depois de um longo suspiro,o rapaz começa a olhar para o prédio da pensão.Á primeira vista,não lhe ocorre nada,mas aos poucos,uma seção de flashbacks vem à sua mente.É incrível pensar na quantidade de experiências que já viveu dentro desse lugar. de louco!Foram demais para ele.Após mais um momento olhando,não lhe ocorre mais nada.

- Tanta coisa aconteceu...nesses dois anos em que moro aqui...Puxa,é melhor eu terminar logo de limpar a banheira,antes que Narusegawa venha bronquear comigo!E eu ainda nem limpei as janelas...- Com um pouco de preguiça,Keitarô se levanta e continua a limpar e a recolher as coisas da banheira.

Do lado de dentro,as coisas não lembram em nada a situação do pobre do gerente.Prostrada no sof�,Kitsune, assiste as corridas de cavalo sem nem sequer se mexer,como se estivesse hipnotizada.Até babando ela está...Não muito longe dali,uma constrangida Motoko,vestida com sua tradicional Gi, se aproxima para avaliar a situação.

- De novo assistindo à essas corridas,Kitsune?Vai ficar com problema de vista se continuar vendo televisão dessa maneira. - Comenta a samurai,com olhar de reprovação.

- Ah,desaluga,Motoko!Eu não posso perder essa corrida,depois de toda a grana que eu apostei- Responde,sem mover a cabeça um milímetro para falar com a amiga.

-Se você está precisando de dinheiro,devia fazer uma coisa mais produtiva.Arrumar um emprego,por exemplo.Ou poderia explicar sua situação para a sua família.

-Eu sou a única viva na família.-Responde,ainda sem desgrudar da televisão.

-O quê?E os outros?

-Trabalham!hi hi hii...( nota para a piadinha : 3,5 ; reação da Motoko -")

-Tá quase chegando no final...Vamos,docinho de amendoim,ganha pra mamãe aqui...

-Por quê estou com a impressão de que fui ignorada...- Ao invés de continuar insistindo,Motoko decide se retirar para o terraço,para praticar.Afinal,Kitsune não deixaria de ver uma corrida nem se um míssil atômico estivesse prestes a cair em sua cabecinha loira( ou seja lá qual for a cor do cabelo dela.).

Enquanto isso,em outra parte(mais específicamente uma parte da pensão em que ninguém é estúpido o bastante para entrar sozinho...),duas garotas,uma normal menininha-americana-explosiva-que-gosta-de-falar-como-adulta e uma anormal garota quase-indiana-excêntrica-de-tendências-megalomaníacas-e-sorriso-bobo estão no meio de uma terrível e diabólica experiência...

- Alicate.-Fala Kaolla,usando uma máscara de médica e luvas de borracha.

-Aqui.-Responde Sarah,vestida tal e qual sua amiga.

-Tesoura.

-Aqui.

-Chave de fenda.

-Tó.

-Sanduíche de banana assada.

-QUÊ ?

-Os gênios também precisam comer,viu?

-Coma depois da operação,agente Kaolla!

-Tem razão!Agora, vamos ao toque final- Depois de fazer mais alguns ajustes,torcer um parafuso ali,uma rebimboca ali... - PRONTO!

-Finalmente terminou-Sarah aparenta estar aliviada por finalmente poder tirar a o quarto de Su já é uma reserva ecológica doméstica,com direito a árvores,arbustos e até arara,usar qualquer tipo de roupa "pesada" não é uma escolha muito recomendável.

-Este novo invento irá revolucionar a vida de todas na pensão!Saca só : O meu novíssimo,1000 genuíno,recém saído da linha de montagem ULTIMATE KARAOKÊ PLUS 3000!(pose de triunfo.)Ele tem mais de dez mil faixas,incluindo músicas da Tailândia, Alemanha, África e Tejuçuoca!Um microfone com protetor na forma de banana!Garantia de três semanas e a marca do selo Su 9001 de qualidade!

AH, EU SOU DEMAIS, NYA HA HA HA HA HA ...(continua indefinidamente.)

-Legal,Kaolla...mas por que que a garantia é só de três semanas...- questiona a americana.

-Ué,esse é o tempo que leva pra bateria solar que eu instalei carregar.Se não explodir em três semanas,então o desempenho é garantido!

-Que ótimo...-'

-Mas ainda tem uma função extra,olha só- Kaolla aperta um botão do aparelho e este começa a adquirir uma forma não muito..."singela".- O ultimate Karaokê plus 3000 ainda se transforma no Super RIFLE SOLAR DE ALTO IMPACTO 3000!Ideal para caçar coelhos,patos e terroristas interessados em exterminar a civilização judaico-cristã ocidental!

-Agora eu senti firmeza!

- Mas ainda precisamos testar.Vamos procurar uma cobaia!

-Cobaia?

-Eu disse cobaia?Eu quis dizer **alvo**! Nya ha ha!

Não muito distante dali (na verdade,é até perto,já que é o quarto vizinho...),Shinobu acaba de chegar da escola e começa a se trocar logo para cuidar do é a única do lugar a saber cozinhar,se não fosse ela cuidar das refeições,todas as moradoras estariam vivendo à base de lámen e água.

- Nossa,como eu cheguei tarde hoje! – Comenta para si mesma,enquanto termina de se vestir. – As aulas estão bem mais puxadas agora,por causa dos testes de admissão para o colegial!Mas...graças às aulas particulares do Keitarô,as minhas notas tem aumentado.Acho que vou conseguir.Graças à ele...-O rosto da garota começa a corar e fica vermelho como um morango. – AAAAAAAIIIII,o que estou dizendo? (mãos escondendo o rosto.)Eu não posso demorar,preciso cuidar logo da comida!Será que eu faço o prato preferido dele?É melhor deixar separado,as outras garotas podem acabar comendo por acidente (acidente de pura sacanagem)!Será que ele ainda está em casa...?

Shinobu sai direto para a cozinha,ainda com um sorriso bobo e a cara vermelha,e vai tão bem disposta a fazer o almoço que nem se toca de que Sarah e Kaolla estão indo em disparada para o telhado,supondo que Motoko.Afinal,existe alvo melhor para testar uma mortífera arma de raios do que uma descendente de samurais com uma técnica mortífera de esp...bom,vcs já entenderam,né?

Chegando no telhado,as duas garotas encontram exatamente quem estavam procurando.A jovem alta de cabelos negros estava por volta de seu centésimo octogésimo segundo exercício (sim,ela É esforçada.),e decide dar uma rápida pausa para recuperar o fôlego.

- O alvo está na mira e com a guarda baixa,agente Su! – Afirma Sarah.

- Positivo e operante ! – A loira mais velha se prepara,calculando distância,ângulo de visão,tempo de disparo e comendo sanduíche de banana assada (Bom,a fome não dá trégua,d�?) – Beleza!Vamos ver se a Motoko tá ligadona ou se tá "em modo stand by"! FOGO!

O disparo parece que vai atingir em cheio,mas,no último segundo,Motoko se vira...

- Zankuusen, dispersivo!

...e rebate o raio para baixo.Advinha quem ainda está lá embaixo?

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

-Hein ?Nossa,que barulho esquisito.Os ventos estão ficando mais fortes nessa é poça do... – Keitarô dá uma olhada para cima...

...EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!

KABRUUMM!

- UUUAAAARRRGH! – O QUE FOI QUE EU FIIIIZ ? – O infeliz nem bem tem a chance de entender o que está acontecendo e acaba sendo lançado beeem alto no céu...

- O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER,SU ? – Exaspera-se Motoko.

- Nya há há h�,tá tudo bem,Motoko ! – A garota bronzeada não muda nem sequer um milímetro do seu largo sorriso. – Eu só estava fazendo o test drive do meu raio solar mortal!( lembrando que,como é solar,não ofende o meio ambiente!)

- Liga não,Kendo-girl,a gente só tava querendo ver se você ainda tá em forma! – fala Sarah.

- Um samurai nunca baixa sua guarda,não importa a situação!Foi muita ingenuidade achar que poderiam me pegar desprevenida!

- Puxa,ela não se acha nem um tiquinho,não é? – fala Sarah.

- Mas foi uma surpresa !Eu não pensei que a Motoko ainda estivesse tão forte,mesmo estudando para a Toudai- comenta Su.

- Exatamente.Não há possibilidade disso acont...?COMO VOCÊ SABE QUE VOU FAZER A TOUDAI ? O.O

- Eu olhei na sua ficha de inscrição-

- Su,desde quando você mexe nas minhas coisas sem a minha autorização? – è quase impossível não perceber o constrangimento da garota.

- Desde sempre,ué!Nya há há h�!

- Por que 'cê vai prestar justo a Toudai?Não era melhor escolher uma faculdade menos concorrida-pergunta Sarah.

- Imagino que prestar para uma universidade disputada como a Toudai seja um bom desafio,só isso!Além do mais,tenho meus motivos para tentar.

- E todos eles se chamam "Keitarô"!Nya há há ha – Este último comentário de Kaolla deixou Motoko com uma cara que nem vale à pena comentar...

- N-NÃO É NADA DISSO!RETIRE O QUE DISSE AGORA MESMUUOUUAARRPH! – A samurai não consegue completar a frase á tempo.

Keitarô finalmente tinha aterrissado depois de receber o raio que Motoko rebateu.O problema foi o modo como aterrissou : Bem em cima da garota kendo,novamente enfiando a cabeça por entre os seios da moça (que,por infelicidade,não estava usando a faixa que costuma amarrar para escondê-los...).

- Ai ai ai,que bom que eu pousei num lugar macio!Estranho,eu não me lembro de ter deixado almofadas no telhado...- Os olhos em espiral do gerente se desfazem assim que ele percebe em quais "almofadas" está pegando...

- UUUURAAAAASHIIIIIMAAAAAA...

Olhar da Motoko :Fúria insana.

Cara do Keitarô : Pavor indescritível...

- Mo-Mo-Motoko,e-eu-eu posso explicar... – Keitarô começa a se afastar a passos bem largos.

- É HOJE QUE EU OFEREÇO A SUA CABEÇA AOS MEUS ANCESTRAIS! – Sem mais se conter,a guerreira avança contar o ex-ronin,com uma expressão que faria até o Makoto Shishio tremer nas bases...

- Nya,que legal,um alvo em movimento!O Keitarô é um alvo ainda melhor do que a Motoko! – Fala Su,enquanto dispara seguidamente contra o rapaz.

- Vamos pegar o tarado otário! – completa Sarah,mais interessada em ver o Keitarô se ferrar do que em qualquer outra coisa...

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ,EU ACABEI DE CHEGAR! – Reação do Keitarô : correr desenfreadamente para escapar da morte certa...

Não muito longe dali,por outro lado,uma tensa Kitsune assiste aos minutos finais da corrida,sem se dar conta do barulho de explosões e súplicas de misericórdia,vindos dos andares superiores.A mulher ta toda dura,parece até que está vendo um dia de paredão do Big Brother...

Locutor : "É a úúúúúltima volta,senhoras e senhores,estamos nos aproximando do finaaaalll da corrida!A disputa pelo primeiro lugar está acirradííííssima,entre docinho de amendoim e biscoito de noiva,nem mesmo os jóqueis estão se agüentando muito tempo,mas os cavalos continuam correndo como se suas vidas estivessem em jogo,QUE LOUCURALOUCURALOUCURA!"

-UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII! – Keitarô passa correndo como doido,ainda com as três lhe perseguindo.

-Anda,meu docinho,tá quase l�,tá quase lá...- Kitsune nem notou.

Locutor : "É isso aí,faltam poucos metros,docinho está na frente por uma questão de milímetros,seguido pelo biscoito,não,agora biscoito toma a frente,agora docinho,agora biscoito,agora docinho de novo,ÉCOISADELÔÔÔÔCOOO!"

-SOCOOOOOOORROOOOOO! – Keitarô está mais desesperado.Kitsune,mais tensa (parece até que tá na menopausa...)

-TÁ CHEGANDO,TÁ CHEGANDO ! – A loira fica mais eufórica.

Locutor : " E É A LINHA DE CHEGADA,O VENCEDOR ÉÉÉÉÉ..."

-HIEN BATOU KASUMI GIRI! – Motoko lança seu golpe.

–IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! – Pega Keitarô em cheio!

E o pobre Urashima é lançado de cabeça contra a televisão,justo no momento em que o vencedor seria anunciado.E Kitsune :

-... – Não dá nem pra descrever...

-Ai ai ui,como dói!Elas bem que podiam me dar uma canja...- Fala keitarô,massageando a cabeça,onde pode-se notar até alguns cacos de vidro e transistores 'incrustados'...- Hein...?

Levantar a cabeça não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer no momento,pois,ao olhar para cima,Keitarô constata que seus problemas aumentaram mais ainda.

-K-K-K-Kitsune...- O pavor do cara foi dobrado.O rosto de Kitsune não era dos mais amistosos…Ao notar que a TV (justamente a maior diversão da moça) está em frangalhos,o rapaz tenta reparar o irreparável…ainda mais sabendo como Kitsune fica quando perde um "programa importante…" – C-calma,Kitsune...tem concerto!Deixa comigo!Será que esta televisão é remontável...? – argumenta ele,tentando consertar.

-Remontável?REMONTÁVEL? – A expressão da mulher-raposa está intimidando até Motoko,que ainda esperava pela chance de fatiar o Urashima. - Eu perco o final da corrida mais importante do ano,onde eu apostei toda a grana que ganhei no mês passado,você me inventa de apanhar da Motoko e da Kaolla justo na hora que iam anunciar o vencedor,e agora vem me enrolar dizendo que a Televisão é REMONTÁVEL ?

Com um olhar de fanático seguidor de ritual macabro, a moça quebra uma de suas garrafas de saquê e a aponta para Keitarô de forma ameaçadoramente perversa.(como sou dramático!)

-KITSUNE!O-O-O-O QUE VAI FAZER-Keitarô se apavora mais ainda.(e quem não estaria?)

-VOU CHECAR SE A SUA CABEÇA É REMOVÍVEL!ATRÁS DELE- Comanda a loira para as outras meninas,que saem perseguindo a pobre vítima das circunstâncias com mais vontade ainda.Su,com seus raios,Sarah com seus artefatos,Motoko com suas técnicas e espada,e Kitsune com sua aterrorizante garrafa quebrada.

- AAAARRRRGH!ALGUÉM ME ACUUUDAAAA!

-Gente,o almoço está quase pron...AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!KEITARÔÔÔÔ- Exclama a Shinobu,desesperada ao ver seu querido sempai sendo atacado e perseguido da forma mais brutal e ensandecida.Na vã esperança de impedir que suas amigas o machuquem (muito),a garota corre atrás deles.

Elas o perseguem até a saída da pensão,e o desesperado gerente nada pode fazer para se defender.O que seria isso?Karma?Punição divina?Alguma força superior que o impede de ser tratado como um ser humano decente?Ou pura sacanagem do autor?Todas estas perguntas desaparecem no momento em que o rapaz tromba com duas familiares figuras femininas,indo ao chão com elas.

-Ai,hoje não é mesmo o meu dia!Eu tenho que me mandar,antes que...espera um pouco,o que é este negócio macio...- Keitarô gela ao reconhecer que o "negócio macio" se trata de um agradável aspecto da anatomia de uma velha conhecida.

-Ora ora...por quê está tão animado logo de manhã,Kei-kun- Diz Mutsumi,a garota tartaruga de sorriso largo,tranqüilidade inabalável e peitos enormes(Japonesa de peito grande?Só em anime mesmo...).

-Mutsumi,já são quase três da tarde-Exclama Keitarô,agora se sentindo 8 vezes mais encrencado.-Espera,se você já está aqui,isso quer dizer que...-O Jovem perdeu todas as suas esperanças de conseguir se salvar com um mínimo possível de hematomas.Afinal,com quem a Mutsumi sempre está andando?Aceitando seu,já inevitável,destino,Keitarô levanta lentamente sua cabeça,apenas para visualizar duas coisas : Uma visão nada convencional da calcinha de uma certa pessoa,e uma visão tenebrosa da expressão facial dessa mesma pessoa.Já deu pra adivinhar quem é essa pessoa?

-N-Na-Narusegawa...Eu-Eu-eu tenho uma explicação razoável pra isso,acredite...-O medo fala mais alto que tudo,na hora do sufoco,então ninguém pode culpar o Keitarô por isso.

Naru se levanta lentamente,sem emitir um único som,na mesma hora em que todas as outras garotas se aproximam,e o cercam,num misto de fúria,alegria e um mórbido prazer...

-Não tem mais saída,Urashima- Fala Motoko,concentrando uma enorme quantidade de ki em sua espada.

-Agora fique quietinho,Keitarô...-Diz Kaolla,com um sorriso sádico.

-'Cê tá frito agora- Diz Sarah,imitando a mesma cara da Kaolla.

-Algum último pedido-Fala Kitsune,mas é evidente que qualquer coisa que ele pedisse seria dada "ao contrário"...

Naru continua muda,apenas estala os dedos,num som que atemoriza Urashima mais do que qualquer outra coisa que as outras possam fazer.

-ISSO É PELA MINHA CORRIDA!

-UAAAIII-Keitarô geme,mais de medo que de dor,ou levar a garrafada,que Kitsune lhe joga na cabeça.

-ATAQUE DE ARTEFATOS PRÉ-HISTÓRICOS- Grita Sarah,aproveitando mais uma oportunidade de ferrar o toudai,jogando diversos artefatos antigos em sua já judiada cachola...

-NYA HÁ HÁ HÁ !RAIO SOLAR,FOGO- Su apenas faz o que sempre faz : manda brasa com a potência máxima do seu canhão.

-TÉCNICA SUPREMA DO ESTILO SHINMEI!ZAN-MA-KEN-NI-NO-TACHI-O golpe mais mortífero de Motoko.E um dos que o pobre Urashima mais leva,só que a potência está dolorosamente maior.

Mais judiado que um saco de batatas,Keitarô é lançado pelo menos um quilômetro acima do chão,com roupas rasgadas,óculos quebrados e com ferimentos assustadores,como se tivesse saído de um prédio em chamas.Já caindo em direção ao chão,ele vê uma figura ruiva de cabelos compridos se preparar para o golpe de misericórdia.O verdadeiro castigo vem agora.

-IIIIIIIIIHK!ESPERA SÓ UM POUCO,EU...- Continua a cair.

-SUA...-Naru leva o punho bem para baixo...

-...NEM FIZ AINDA...-Cai mais rapidamente!

-...BESTA...-Se prepara...

-...O MEU ÚLTIMO...-Velocidade máxima!(Pô,adorei aquele filme...)

-...TARADAAAAAA- E dá um shoryuken digno de Ken Masters!

-...PEDIDOOOOOOOOOOO...

O vôo dessa vez é bem mais longo.Desrespeitando as leis da gravidade e do ridículo,o ex-ronin é arremessado mais longe do que jamais foi em todos esses meses.Está tão longe que nem dá pra saber como ficou a sua cara depois de uma traulitada dessas.Mas,quanto as meninas...

-Ah,agora lavei a alma...-Diz Kitsune,voltando a sua cara normal e levando os braços para trás da cabeça.

-Sinto-me renovada.- Comenta Motoko,com uma expressão satisfeita,embainhando de novo sua lâmina.

-Nya há há h�,foi divertido-Kaolla continua na mesma : sorriso bobo,coração contente.

-Mal posso esperar pra ele voltar,pra poder tentar de novo- Diz Sarah,sempre animada com a possibilidade de "curtir" com a cara do Keitarô.

-Vamos,vamos esquecer aquela anta e vamos comer-Exclama Naru,enquanto as outras a acompanham.

-Isso não foi insensível de sua parte,Naru-Comenta Mutsumi,sem mudar sua expressão de boba alegre,enquanto as duas entram.

-Como assim?Ele só teve o que mereceu-Diz a ruiva,dando de ombros.

Apenas uma delas não entrou ainda : Shinobu."Como elas podem ser assim?",pensava ela,olhando para o céu,na tentativa de localizar Keitarô.Não acreditava que ele era culpado,por que,em geral,ele quase nunca é.Mas não sabia como argumentar com as outras garotas,em especial com Naru-sempai,a quem tanto admira.Elas nunca dariam ouvidos a qualquer tipo de palavra que imprimisse algum aspecto positivo ao "tarado,atrapalhado e pervertido" Urashima.Deixando uma lágrima escapar,ela só entra na pensão atrás das outras,esperando que Keitarô esteja bem quando voltar.Agora,a menina se apressa para chegar antes que as demais acabem com todo o almoço,e também com a intenção de deixar separada a parte do seu estimado e infeliz gerente.

Um tempo depois,já longe dali,as pessoas observam uma estranha figura cruzar os céus...

Pessoa 1 :Olhem,o que é aquilo lá no céu?

Pessoa 2 :Será um pássaro?

Pessoa 3:Será um avião?

Pessoa 4:Será um míssil lançado pelo Bush,para iniciar a conquista do Japão?

Pessoa 1:M-MÍSSIL!

Pessoa 2:TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ!SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

O "projétil" se aproxima a uma velocidade impressionante(mais rápido até que o Schumacher!),e ,ao se chocar com a calçada,gera uma explosão ensurdecedora,levantando uma nuvem de poeira.Quando a fumaça se abre um pouco,as pessoas começam a chegar mais perto e notam uma estranha figura...

Pessoa 1:Quem ta aí?É-é de paz?

Quando a fumaça desaparece completamente,todos começam a se apavorar com a visão de uma criatura disforme,soltando sangue pela boca,com inúmeros ferimentos,hematomas,cacos de vidro e de peças de barro cravados no corpo.E está se aproximando...Para o desespero geral!

-Com licença...será que alguém pode...

Pessoa 4: UM MONSTRO!CHAMEM A POLÌCIA!

Pessoa 3:UM ALIENÌGENA!CHAMEM UM SUPER SENTAI!

Pessoa 2:UM ZUMBI!CHAMEM AQUELA MULHER DO "RESIDENT EVIL"!

Pessoa 1:ELE DESTRUIU A CALÇADA!CHAMEM A OPERAÇÃO TAPA BURACO!CHAMEM QUALQUER UM!

Pessoas 1,2,3 e 4 :SOOOOOOCOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eles fogem,desesperados como os torcedores do Cear�,e continuam gritando,deixando para trás,nada menos (ou menos do que nada...) que um judiado Keitarô,que só queria fazer uma simples pergunta :

-Eu só queria pedir uma carona...-Desabafa o rapaz,derramando rios de prantos...

Mais alguns minutos se passam,e o desconsolado jovem anda pelas ruas,tentando fazer o caminho de volta para a pensão,enquanto as pessoas olham para ele como se fosse um refugo maltrapilho das profundezas,pois,embora os machucados tenham sumido(graças à sua "notável" habilidade de recuperação),suas roupas estão rasgadas,seu corpo está sujo e sua cara de vira-latas faminto não está ajudando...

-Bu�,eu nem acredito...e é por que eu estava tão quietinho,só cumprindo minhas obrigações.E elas ainda deram um jeito de me culpar por tudo! – Lamenta-se ele,chorando baixinho,pois ainda estava em um ambiente público.

Nessa mesma hora,não muito longe,uma pequena van escura corta todos os sinais de trânsito,tentando despistar um audacioso piloto,que insiste em persegui-los com sua moto ( uma daquelas Harley davidson,vermelha e com aquele assento pra passageiros do lado.),fazendo movimentos nada audaciosos.O cara acertou uma velhinha,dois cachorros e uma barraquinha de lamén no percurso...e se aproximando cada vez mais de onde Keitarô est�!

-Talvez isso seja uma maldição- Desespera-se ainda mais,o ex-ronin,sem perceber que as pessoas á sua volta estão se afastando rapidamente.-Alguém lá em cima só pode estar com muita raiva de mim!Ou será que é alguém lá de baixo?Eu não agüento mais isso,o que mais me falta aconteceEERRRRGHHH!

Antes que alguém consiga dizer "inconstitucionalíssimamente" três vezes,Keitarô é atropelado sem mais nem menos pela moto,que havia se desviado para a calçada.Sem se deter,o motoqueiro continua sua perseguição,aproveitando para se banquetear com uma tigela de macarrão que acabou caindo em suas mão depois de ter acertado a barraquinha...

-AARRRGH!Até os motoqueiros estão me atacando?É ALGUM COMPLÔ-Com certeza,"Azar"é a palavra que melhor descreve a situação de Keitarô,pra dizer o mínimo.

Quanto ao motoqueiro...

-Há há há h�,que coisa!Eu não estava preparado para pegar passageiros!Acho que vou ter que abrir uma exceção e cobrar bandeira dois de você,jovem- Ele nem sequer se altera.O homem,que aparenta ser um senhor já de certa idade e usando um estranho boné vermelho,continua a comer sua tigela de macarrão,sem se preocupar com o que está á sua frente.

-Por favor moço,não me machuque,eu não pretendia ser atropelado,foi um acidente- Implora Keitarô,tentando se equilibrar no assento de passageiros.

-Pedindo desculpas por ter sido atropelado? – Pergunta o misterioso homem,ainda seguindo a van de perto.Mas ele não mostra nenhuma expressão de surpresa.- Por Júpiter,essa é nova pra mim.Mas não se preocupe,sou eu que lhe devo desculpas.Vai um pouco de macarrão aí-Completa ele,com um sorriso,oferecendo a tigela.

-COMO O SENHOR CONSEGUE COMER COM ESSA TRANQÜLIDADE?E ESSE MACARRÃO JÁ DEVE DE TÁ FRIO!

-Ora,é mesmo!Nossa,mas ainda assim tá bãããão...- O cara até cruza as pernas,na maior paz...

-POR FAVOR,NÃO TIRE AS MÃOS DA DIREÇÃO!E ME DEIXE DESCER- Keitarô começa a ficar ainda mais desesperado,enquanto procura colocar as mãos no guidão,para impedir que alguém se acidente...especialmente ele.

-ORA,PIPOCAS!NÃO ACREDITO-Exaspera-se o homem,elevando ainda mais o pavor de seu passageiro...

-IIIIIIIK!PERDÃO,EU NÃO QUERIA GRITAR,NÃO ME MATE-O rapaz protege a cabeça por instinto,por reconhecer que o tom de voz é o mesmo com que as garotas falam com ele,antes de descerem-lhe o braço.

-Não é isso,é que os palitinhos quebraram...-Responde,simplesmente.

Keitarô tomba,quase caindo da moto.E o homem começa a fazer uma cara de maluco furioso que dá medo...

-AH,ISSO É CULPA DAQUELES SEM-VERGONHAS!MAS AGORA,ELES IRÃO APRENDER O QUE É BOM PARA TOSSE ( e não é xarope vick!)!APERTE O CINTO,FILHO,É HORA DE CANTAR PNEU- Finaliza ele,colocando a tigela de macarrão na cabeça de Keitarô,para servir de capacete.

-CINTO?NUMA MOTO-Pergunta Keitarô,fazendo sua cara de chorão de sempre,rezando para que sua,até o momento,desagradável vida,não acabe de forma tão inesperada.-ME DEIXA DESCER,MOÇO,PELAMORDE...OLHA O POSTE!

-EEEEE VAMOS NÓÓÓÓS-Grita o motoqueiro,visivelmente radiante com toda a situação.

Os dois conseguem desviar do poste no último minuto,numa manobra es-pe-ta-cu-lar,dando uma curva de 90º e voltando para a "corrida",quase matando do coração uma pobre velhinha que tentava atravessar o cruzamento.A van ainda está à frente deles,dobra a esquina,enquanto o sinal fecha e o motoqueiro agarra com força a barra de sustentação do semáforo,numa virada violenta para continuar na perseguição!Eles desviam de um carro!Desviam de outro!Dão uma cambalhota FE-LO-ME-NAL para não esmagar um pobre gatinho que atravessava a estrada!Keitarô bate a cara num outro poste,mas mal sangra!E passam por um!Passam por dois!Passam por cinco,e vão marcar!Vão marcar! VÃO MARCAAAAAAAR, E É IMPEDIMEEEEENTOOOO!Antes que pudessem alcançar a van,o audacioso motoqueiro e seu involuntário co-piloto são barrados por um engarrafamento maior do que o da BR-116.

-Santa Escócia-Exclama o motoqueiro,coçando o rosto com o dedo indicador,mas sem perder sua calma.- Que problema!Esqueci que é a hora do rush ( também adorei esse filme!Ah,e eu não tenho a menor idéia de que horas é a hora do rush,se alguém tiver,me avise!)!

-Ai,que bom,obrigado,Bom Deus,obrigado Buda,obrigado Jesus,obrigado,obrigado,obrigado...-Agradece o estropiado jovem,procurando se ajeitar em seu lugar(ajeitar escapar),feliz por ter,ao menos uma vez,a sorte de poder escapar com um mínimo de ferimentos de uma ocasião "inusitada".

-Bem,em virtude desse contratempo,creio que teremos que pegar uma **rota alternativa**-Sorri o homem,virando a aba de seu boné para trás e acelerando sua moto o mais que pode...para o mais completo desespero de seu acompanhante!

-**Rota alternativa**?Não brinca não,senhor,eu não agüento mais...m-me deixe descer,por fav...-o rapaz não consegue terminar seu pedido.Está ocupado,tentando fazer força para não colocar o almoço de ONTEM para fora...

-VAMOS NELSON-Exclama o homem,preparando-se para outra inacreditável empreitada!

-DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO...-Exclama Keitarô,desejando continuar,ao menos,com seus óculos intactos até o final deste fic...

Algumas horas mais se passam e a noite finalmente chega.Mas não da forma como algumas pessoas gostariam.A van,veículo de interesse do motoqueiro,estava parada perto de um depósito abandonado,e estava sendo aliviada de alguns pesos extras.Não se pode determinar exatamente o que são,pois todos parecem ter tamanhos diferentes e estar muito bem embalados.Enquanto isso,do outro lado da rua,uma enorme lata de lixo esverdeada tem sua tampa levemente levantada por dentro.Pode-se ver apenas dois pequenos brilhos vindos da brecha.Já os donos deles,não são nem um pouco desconhecidos agora...

-Esses sujeitos devem estar com muito medo do chefe deles,para terem tanto cuidado com o que estão carregando.-Comenta o motoqueiro,procurando um ângulo melhor de vista com seu binóculo.-Ah,o doce cheiro da aventura e do desafio!Emocionante,não concorda ?

-Eu estou sentindo um cheiro sim,mas não é doce,e está me dando enjôo...-diz Keitarô,com um aspecto físico nada saudável e ainda desorientado com tudo o que está havendo.Até que...-Esperaí,o que estou dizendo?Eu nem queria estar aqui!Ou melhor,não quero ficar!Me deixe ir embora,

por tudo o que há de sagrado,eu imploro!

-Ora,mas eu não estou te prendendo,rapaz.Você pode sair agora,se quiser.-responde o homem,com um tom de voz animado.

-Sério?Muito obrigado!

-O único problema,é que você pode levar um tiro no meio dos seus olhos se tentar sair.Aqueles caras parecem estar bem armados com facas,pistolas,canivetes,além de terem um jeito de quem não usa desodorante faz décadas!HÁ HÁ HÁ -nem se altera.

-Buáááá�,estou ferrado! – Já se alterou...-Sou espancado diariamente por um bando de garotas,não consigo nem estudar na Toudai e agora posso morrer fuzilado por que fui seqüestrado por um motoqueiro maluco!Mas que droga!

-Hmmm..."Fui seqüestrado por um motoqueiro maluco"...Parece até nome de filme!Que curioso!

-O SENHOR ESTÁ ME OUVINDO-O rapaz entra quase em parafusos,de tanto nervosismo.-ISSO NÃO É ENGRAÇADO!

-Eu ouvi muito bem tudo o que disse,mas você não deveria gritar tão alto.-Sorri o homem.

-E POR QUÊ NÃO?

Não mais que de repente,dois brucutus,que mais parecem Maçaranduba e Montanha,levantam de uma vez a tampa da lata.

Brucutu 1:Olha só,penetras!E você disse que eram os alienígenas tentando invadir a terra!

Brucutu 2:Poxa,eles faziam um barulho tão parecido...Ih,eles tão fedendo!

-É por que podemos ser descobertos!há há h�-Continua o homem,ainda sem se alterar.

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Continua Keitarô,ainda mais alterado.

Sem poder fazer qualquer esforço contrário,os dois são amarrados e levados para dentro de uma modesta padaria,jogados perto dos brioches e bolos velhos.O desconhecido "seqüestrador" de Keitarô não parecia nem um pouco preocupado(ao contrário de seu tristonho "ajudante",enquanto os dois lacaios decidiam o que fazer com eles.Embora fossem fortes e musculosos na aparência,não se podia afirmar muito sobre o lado intelectual.

Brucutu 1:Então,você acha melhor a gente matar eles antes do chefe chegar?

Brucutu 2:Sei não,talvez seja melhor esperarmos o chefe chegar,aí nós matamos eles.

Brucutu 1:Ainda acho melhor a gente matar agora...

Brucutu 2:Mas aí o sangue deles vai sujar o nosso rango...-Aponta para a comida em que os reféns estão sentados.

-Rapazes,posso dar uma sugestão a vocês-Diz o homem,mantendo seu inabalável sorriso,em contraste com a tremedeira de seu companheiro do lado.

Brucutu 2: Hum?O que é?

-Por que vocês não mostram sua eficiência ao chefe de vocês e o trazem aqui para que ele diga como vocês devem nos matar?Acho que ele ficará muito contente.

-O QUÊÊÊÊ-Desespera-se novamente o azarado gerente da pensão.

Brucutu 1: Nossa,essa é uma ótima idéia,vovô!

Brucutu 2:É mesmo,talvez o chefe até nos deixe ficar com a padaria e abrir o nosso próprio negócio,depois que deixar a gente matar eles!O senhor é bem esperto,vovô!

-Ora,ajudar não dói!HO HO HO -Sorri o homem (Ah,esqueci de dizer que ele tem,mais ou menos uns 63 anos e 3 meses...Foi mal...)

-FALE POR VOCÊ-Exclama Keitarô,a prova viva da não-veracidade da afirmação do homem.

Brucutu 2:Nós vamos chamar o chefe lá em cima e voltamos j�,viu?

Brucutu 1:Obrigado de novo!

-Disponham- Agradece o velho motoqueiro,enquanto os dois vão se retirando.

E keitarô fica ainda mais possuído pelo pânico absoluto...

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER- Perguntava ele,entre rios de lágrimas.

-Ora,eles pareciam indecisos,então eu dei uma ajuda a eles.Me pareceram ser gente muito boa.Além do mais,será divertido conhecer o chefe deles.-Responde o velho,com um sorriso tranqüilo impressionante.

-Você acha gentis dois brutamontes que nos amarram,nos jogam no meio de comida mofada e ainda querem nos matar na frente do chefe deles?Você não é humano,cara...-Desta vez,Keitarô mediu um pouco mais o seu tom de voz,sem espernear,como costuma fazer.

-Ah,finalmente parou de falar gritando.-Surpreendeu-se o motoqueiro.-Agora,podemos conversar como pessoas normais que somos!

-Normal?A minha vida está muito longe de algo próximo da palavra "normal".Eu não sou ninguém...Todos sempre tiram onda de mim.Eu...eu nunca consigo que as pessoas me levem a sério,mesmo quando eu estou tentando ajudar.Sou desastrado,uso óculos e sempre me chamam de idiota.

Para a estranheza do homem,keitarô começa a chorar,não do jeito que sempre faz.É um choro de tristeza.De desânimo.De conformismo.De desistência.Até que o jovem finalmente conclui,abaixando sua cabeça,pesadamente,como se fosse feita de chumbo.

-A. minha vida nunca vai mudar...Talvez seja melhor assim.Ninguém vai sentir a minha falta.Talvez seja melhor eu morrer...

-É,talvez seja melhor mesmo...

-HÃ? OO"

-Nossa,rapaz,eu nunca vi uma cena mais patética do que essa!Sua vida não pode ser tão ruim,ao ponto de você precisar morrer.-Comenta o homem,desta vez,em um tom mais sério e decidido.

-Q-quem é você pra me julgar-pergunta o jovem,nervoso outra vez.-Você não tem idéia do que eu passo!Sou sempre chamado de burro,vivem tirando sarro de mim,e nem sequer um emprego decente eu tenho!Eu...-Baixa a cabeça de novo.-...eu queria tanto poder mudar...

-Então mude.-responde o velho motoqueiro,voltando a sorrir.

-O-o quê...?

-Eu disse,então mude.Ora,a vida de ninguém é tão obscura.De repente,você pode ter até uma vida mais divertida do que imagina.-Explicou o homem,mantendo o ar de serenidade e o aspecto calmo,e continuou - Eu acho que o que você deve ter é um simples problema de auto-estima.Isso é normal com qualquer um,então não se reprima por isso.

-C-como sabe que tenho problemas de auto-estima?

-Elementar,meu caro-Exclamou o velho,com um ar detetivesco.-Qualquer pessoa que peça desculpas por ser atropelada não é alguém exatamente de bem com a própria vida!HO HO HO!

-UGH! (tombo-anime do Keitarô)

Apesar da situação,Keitarô sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado,por alguém ter escutado o seu pequeno desabafo.Uma pequena parte do peso que sentia havia sido retirada de seu interior.

-Posso só perguntar uma coisa ao senhor-Diz o rapaz,agora se sentindo mais calmo.

-Claro que sim,desde que pare de me chamar de senhor.Detesto que me chamem de senhor,dá a impressão de que sou velho-Ele não perdeu o sorriso.

-Perdão...mas,como pode dizer que sou uma boa pessoa?O sen...digo,você mal me conhece...

-Ora,é por que você não tentou fugir em nenhum momento,depois de ter subido em minha moto.Permaneceu firme e forte,mesmo sendo eu um completo desconhecido.Acho isso um ato louvável,muito raro de se ver hoje em dia.-Sorri o homem,com um ar de inocente,como se acreditasse mesmo no que estava dizendo...

-Eu estava tentando fugir o tempo todo...-Pensa Keitarô,sentindo o suor escorrer da testa,e reprimindo sua vontade de tremer de medo,no caso do seu inabalável companheiro descobrir,seja lá de que forma,o que ele está pensando.

E,nesse mesmo instante,os dois avantajados seguranças chegam,acompanhados de seu maligno e sombrio chefe...um homem baixinho,careca,de terno branco e uma verruga cabeluda no canto esquerdo inferior da boca (nojoooo...)

-Ora,então esses são os invasores indesejáveis que estavam espionando-Comentava o "grande chefe",enquanto penteava os poucos fios de cabelo que ainda restavam.-Fizeram um ótimo trabalho,rapazes.

Brucutu 1:Valeu,chefia!

-Está vendo só?Esse sim é um sujeito que tem TODOS os motivos do mundo para ter problemas de auto-estima!Perto dele,você deve se considerar felizardo.- Afirma o velho motoqueiro para o seu ilustre colega...

-Pior que é mesmo...-Confirma Keitarô,sentindo-se ainda mais idiota(se é que uma coisa dessas é realmente possível...) por todo o drama que fez sobre seus defeitos.

O chefe se aproxima dos prisioneiros,sorrindo de forma sarcástica para impor sua "aterradora" figura...

-Bem,bem,bem...-começa ele,olhando para os seus convidados,como uma hiena olhando para a carniça.-...Imagino que já saibam o que farei com vocês,só por terem tido a ousadia de vir xeretar as minhas atividades noturnas.Lamento,mas terei que pegar pesado.

-Nossa,pensei que mais ninguém assistisse ao "poderoso chefão"!Estou emocionado-Exclama o velho sen...hã,veterano,chorando de felicidade como uma criança.

-Elevainosmatarelevainosmatarelevainosmatarelevainosmatar...-"Momento Sandro Galtran" do Keitarô...

Enquanto o ex-ronin lamenta sua nada agradável "sorte",um dos capangas carrega um embrulho de forma desengonçada,e quase o deixa cair no chão,provocando um leve barulho.

-**Cuidado com isso,estrupício**-Rosna o bandido-chefe,dando pulinhos como uma perereca e nitidamente nervoso com o desleixo de seu empregado,e se voltando para conferir a integridade de sua encomenda.

Brucutu 1: Desculpe,chefe,escorregou...

-Me dê isso-Diz o patrão,irritado com a incompetência do subordinado.-Nem imagine o que farei com você se danificar o meu tesouro!

-Por obséquio,será que vossa senhoria poderia me responder uma pergunta-Diz o velho.

-Por quê está fazendo perguntas ao bandido-fala keitarô,incrédulo.

-Ara,isso é muito simples!Sempre que está para eliminar os heróis,o vilão tem a obrigação de se abrir sobre o que o levou a sua tramóia maligna!Daí sim,ele está liberado para dar cabo de nossas vidas de forma dolorosa e sanguinária!

-Buáááá�-Keitarô começa a tremer mais que vara verde!

O pequeno chefão fica constrangido com a sinceridade de seu refém.Mas por quê não atender?Afinal,são só um velho maluco e um vagabundo chorão,certo?

-Heh!Pois muito bem,vovô.Para mostrar como sou magnânimo,vou atender ao seu pequeno pedido!Vamos,pergunte-O nanico volta a pentear sua "vasta" cabeleira,ainda tomando extremo cuidado para não derrubar o misterioso pacote.

-Por quê está segurando esse embrulho como se fosse uma escultura da Daniele Winnits-Simplesmente...

-Só isso-O pobre toudai nem consegue se conter,diante da falta de senso de perigo de seu "colega".

-Que perspicaz!Uma pergunta medíocre,mas ainda sim justa.Já que insiste,vou lhe revelar o motivo!VEJA-O vilão desembrulha o pacote,revelando uma superdetalhada escultura de...tartaruga-Além do fato de ser um cavalheiro de inegável bom gosto,devo admitir que sempre gostei de trabalhos manuais!Após ter reparado nesta e em outras esculturas que vi em uma exposição,decidi prontamente que deveria tê-las em minha coleção particular!Esta padaria é apenas um disfarce,para guardar estas obras primas,antes de leva-las para minha modesta residência nas Filipinas...não é,toisinha mais lindinha do papai...-Termina,começando a esfregar a bochecha na estátua,de uma maneira não muito normal...

-Oh,acho que já entendi.Você deve ser um pigmalionista-comenta o vovô.

-E isso se come com castanha ou com sorvete...-Pergunta Keitarô,sem entender bulhufas do que isso quer dizer...

-De forma alguma!Pigmalionista é um tipo de tarado por estatuetas,monumentos e esculturas,sejam elas antigas ou não!Bom,é verdade que não deixa de ser um apreciador da boa arte...

-Não acho que ele se importe com isso...-"

-Bem,de qualquer modo,isso explica o que aconteceu com as peças esculturais que sumiram da exposição do curso de arqueologia da Toudai.Depois que todas as peças que foram enviadas da ilha Pararacelço para cá desapareceram,eu vi estes dois rapazes carregarem vários embrulhos numa van, e achei que deveria tomar uma providência.-Conclui o vovô motoqueiro,para o espanto de Keitarô.

-Espere,agora estou reconhecendo esses artefatos...-Comenta Keitarô,reconhecendo a peça...pois foi ele mesmo que escavou e descobriu várias delas.-...são aqueles que o Seta-san e eu encontramos,os vestígios da civilização tartaruga!Eu não sabia que haviam sumido!Pra falar a verdade,nem sabia que estavam no Japão...

-Ara,que surpresa!Quer dizer que você também conhece o Se-chan?Que coincidência incrível!

-Sim,nos conhecemos já faz um tempinho e...péra um pouco,o que isso importa agora?ESTAMOS COM UM PROBLEMÃO AQUI- Choraminga novamente o gerente da pensão.

-Estão,de fato...-O chefe pigarreia um pouco,antes de continuar.-...agora,sua pergunta está respondida,velhote.Estão prontos para encarar seu infeliz destino?

-Posso apenas fazer mais uma pergunta-O velho faz um sorriso tão bem feito,que o mal-feitor não consegue se negar.

-Ai,meus sais...certo,mas seja breve.Ainda tenho mais três torturas e 17 afogamentos para ministrar hoje!

-Por que escolheu justo uma padaria?Não seria melhor escolher um depósito...?

-Óbvio que não-contradiz o chefe.-Depósito é muito clichê!Todos os bandidos,assassinos e contrabandistas filiados a ACBASP(Associação dos Contrabandistas,Bandidos,Assassinos Satânicos da Paz) sabem que os depósitos abandonados são o primeiro lugar em que a polícia e os super heróis(japoneses) nos procuram!

Keitarô : Tombo-anime,e ainda levanta poeira.

-Ah,bão...

-Agora,sejam bons reféns e deixem que desapareçamos com vocês sem deixar vestígios,ok?Rapazes,cuidem para que o vovô e o idiota tenham uma morte rápida!

Brucutu 2: Pô,chefia...não podemos liberar o vovô e matar só o idiota?

Brucutu 1: Pois é,patrão,o vovô foi super gente fina com a gente...

-BUÁÁÁ,POR QUÊ SEMPRE EU-Novamente,o maltratado keitarô cai em prantos.

-Não discutam comigo!Matem logo os dois e ponto final!OU NÃO VÃO RECEBER NEM PAGAMENTO E NEM A GRATFICAÇÃO EM SORVETE-Exclama o chefe,ainda esfregando-se de forma anormal a escultura de tartaruga...

Mesmo a contra gosto,os dois brucutus vão até os seus prisioneiros,executar sua ingrata tarefa.

Brucutu 1: Desculpa por isso,vovô...

Brucutu 2: Você foi o refém mais legal que já encaçapamos...

-Fico contente com isso,meus amigos!Por isso,me desculpem pelo que vou fazer agora...

Na maior calma do mundo,o velho se levanta,deixando as cordas que o prendiam caírem,como se nem estivesse amarrado,mas mantinha suas mão para trás.Keitarô fica ainda mais surpreso.

Brucutu 2:Ei,como se soltou das cordas?Eu amarrei firme!

-Eu li,reli e trili o **manual do escoteiro mirim**,filho.Não tem um só nó que eu não possa desfazer!Há há há h�-Ainda falando como se estivesse se divertindo muuuito...

-E SÓ AGORA QUE VOCÊ FALA-Rosna Urashima,ainda falando como um pobre rato tentando escapar da dedetização...o que não deixa de ser verdade...

Sem que se possa dizer mais nenhuma besteira,o velho enfia dois bolos mofados(nos quais estava sentado até agora a pouco.) na cara de seus captores,passando velozmente por entre eles e dando-lhes um violento e desumano golpe de...puxão de cueca...?Uuuuiiii...O,º.Os dois brucutus caem semiduros, mas nem sequer gritam.(Por que será...?)

-Realmente sinto muito por isso,garotos.

Brucutu 2:Liga não,vô.Esse bolo que você jogou tá mó dilícia!

Os dois capangas ficam tão entretidos com a comida,que não prestam atenção em mais nada.

-Muito bem,então.Agora eu...omessa,para onde foi aquele pequeno meliante? (Imitando o popeye)-Comenta o astuto velho,olhando para os lados como um marujo procurando um porto.

-Ele saiu correndo pela escada.-Responde Keitarô,super embasbacado com essa atuação.

-Bem,nesse caso,acho melhor ir até o telhado,deter o patrão deles.Os vilões sempre fogem para o telhado-Diz o velho motoqueiro,seguindo,sem pressa,pela escada,mas não sem antes dar um toque para o toudai.-Poderia cuidar desses dois para mim,parceiro?

-EU NÃO CONSIGO CUIDAR NEM DE MIM!NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESTOU AMARRADO-Esperneia o jovem quatro-olhos.

-Já experimentou se levantar-Diz o velho,sem o menor escândalo.

Keitarô se levanta e...as cordas simplesmente caem,como se ele nunca tivesse sido amarrado.

-U-ué?Estavam soltas!M-mas como?

-Eu havia desamarrado você já faz um bom tempinho!

-Sem eu nem perceber?Como conseguiu isso-Pergunta o surpreso jovem,arregalando os olhos como um molusco.

-Ora,consegui por que todos os meus movimentos são friamente calculados!(pose do Chapolin)Agora,eu vou atrás do Horácio!Quando terminar com eles,chame a polícia,ok-E começa a subir a escada,na maior calma...

-E-EEEEEU-Keitarô desenbesta a chorar de novo...(cara,esse sujeito poderia resolver o problema da seca,com tanta choradeira...)-Como eu faço isso?Esses brutamontes tem o dobro do meu tamanho(se botar um em cima do outro,ficam com o quádruplo!),e nem sequer um leigan eu sei dar!Volta aqui,velho xarope!

De súbito,o pobre estudante nota que duas enormes sombras haviam coberto toda a luz atrás dele.Mesmo sem se virar,ele já está prevendo o que o espera...

Brucutu 1: Ei,pouca-sombra!Não é gentil chamar pessoas que você nem conhece de brutamontes.(começa a estalar os dedos.)

Brucutu 2:E ele ainda xingou aquele vovô bacana de xarope!Ele vai pagar...(começa a estalar o pescoço.)

Keitarô :Começa a tremer as pernas e a ranger os dentes...

-AAAAI,ALGUÉM CHAME AJUDA!MANDEM A POLÍCIA!OS POWER RANGERS!A LEGIÃO DOS SUPER-HERÓIS BRASILEIROS!O SEU LUNGA!MOTOKO!NARUSEGAWAAAAA!

Sem se deter,o medroso Urashima começa a correr de um lado para outro,como um maluco,balançando os braços e revirando os olhos como se fossem bolinhas de vidro coloridas.E quanto aos brucutus...

Brucutu 2:Mano,esse sujeito tá até babando...eu tô com medo...

Brucutu 1:Sempre ouvi dizer,lá no beco da poeira,que maluco a gente cura com porrada!Vamo tirar a prova? 

O capanga começa a se aproximar de Keitarô,com intenção de dar um murro capaz de arrancar uma árvore de suas raízes.É claro que não ia adiantar muita coisa,já que o rapaz está acostumado com coisas vinte vezes mais mortíferas vindas de suas "amigas" da pensão.Mas nenhum dos seus pretensos executores sabe disso,e ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a contar.

-PERDÃO,PERDÃO,NÃO ME MATEEEEEEE-Mais por força do hábito do que por instinto,o toudaisei se ajoelha pedindo clemência,mas,por um inesperado acaso,foi bem na hora em que o parrudo agressor se chegava.O brutamontes acabou tropeçando num keitarô ajoelhado e aos prantos,dando de cara na parede logo atrás,ganhando uma passagem nada confortável para a terra dos sonhos.

Brucutu 2:MANO?

-Hein...-Keitarô abre um dos olhos,se perguntando o por quê da demora(até parece que está achando ruim...),quando olha para trás,e vê,surpreso,que um dos seus algozes apagou,e estava sendo socorrido pelo irmão.

Brucutu 2:Mano!'Cê tá legal,mano?Quantos dedos tem aqui?

Brucutu 1: ( grogue) Descurpa,Sr.Schwarznegger,eu inda num sei contar...O sinhô veio autografá o meu pôster...?(desmaia)

-Ai,eu não sei o que houve,mas eu vou me mandar,e loguUUURRRGH-Keitarô estava quase conseguindo sair de fininho,aproveitando a providencial distração,mas acaba sendo pego pela gola de sua blusa,de uma forma,no mínimo,incômoda.

Brucutu 2:Tá achando que vai pra onde,ô esmirrado?(Fúria cega)

-E-eu tava urg... indo pegar um arf remedinho...

pode me soltar uorrghh... ,preu voltar logo...?E pode...me deixar respirar...?

Sem perder mais tempo,o furioso brutamontes lança o desesperado estudante contra uma montanha de pães,próxima da escada,com uma tremenda violência.O olhar do agressor está fora de foco...

Brucutu 2:'Cê nocauteou o meu mano!NINGUÉM FAZ ISSO COM MEU MANO!

-IIIIIIHK-Keitarô começa a jogar pães,no adversário,para deter seu avanço.É claro que não funciona,além de ter deixado o sujeito ainda mais bravo.Keitarô começa a tirar o sapato e se prepara para jog�-lo também,mas leva um soco certeiro no meio das fuças.Não se compara a um Naru-punch,mas,por outro lado,quase quebra o nariz do rapaz,arrancando seus óculos e algum sangue.Keitarô é jogado contra a parede, e o brucutu o agarra de novo pela gola,dando outro terrível soco,fazendo com que o estudante quase desmaie.

Brucutu 2:ACORDA,CRETINO!HOMEM QUE É HOMEM APANHA ACORDADO!

Keitarô leva mais um soco.E outro.E outro.E outro.E mais outro.Mas ainda não desmaia.Pode-se até notar o punho de seu agressor quase totalmente preenchido de vermelho.

Brucutu 2:Como é?Não vai reagir nem um pouquinho não?

Keitarô não esboça reação.

Brucutu 2:Tô vendo...'cê só deve servir pra isso mesmo,né?POIS ENTÃO TOMA!

O oponente acerta outro soco.E keitarô ainda não mostra reação.

Brucutu 2:Você não é de nada,babaca!TÀ ME OUVINDO?QUE FOI?NÃO DÁ PRA RESPONDER?SEU COVARDE!

Os olhos do rapaz tremeram. "Covarde".Essa palavra tem sido uma das que mais escutou ultimamente.Uma das que mais escutou a vida inteira.Praticamente todos ,em algum momento,já o chamaram de covarde.Seus pais.Seus amigos...ao menos Haitani e Shirai,que sempre davam um jeito de sumir quando tudo engrossava.As meninas da pensão...Quantas vezes já escutou isso delas?Inúmeras.E de Naru?Quantas vezes já ouviu ela cham�-lo de covarde?Mais ainda. "Você não tem coragem".Uma mistura começava a ser percebida nos olhos de Keitarô,em meio a tantos socos.Raiva.Frustração.Esperança.Fúria.E a mesma frase se repetindo em sua mente,só o deixava mais irritado:

"Você não tem coragem"

-Eu...

"Você não tem coragem"

-E-eu...

"Você não tem coragem"

-Eu...tenho...

"Você não tem coragem"

-Eu tenho...

"Você não tem coragem"

-Eu tenho!

"Você não tem coragem"

-EU TENHO!

"Você não tem coragem"

-**EU TENHOOOOOO!**

Foi um grito.Um brado.Um rugido.Tudo o que estava reprimido explodiu de uma vez,na forma de um soco.Um único soco,que acertou em cheio bem entre os olhos do capanga que o estava socando.Não foi o suficiente para desacordar o agressor,mas foi o bastante para surpreendê-lo e desequilibr�-lo.Um fio de sangue escorreu de sua testa,o que só o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

Brucutu 2:Agora...AGORA É QUE 'CÊ TÀ MORTO,SEU FUINHAAAA!

O bandido avança contra Keitarô,como se fosse uma locomotiva.Nesse momento,o jovem ainda não estava acreditando no que havia feito.Acabou voltando rápido ao seu normal e,chorando aos borbotões,ergueu seu sapato,que ainda segurava em sua mão esquerda,e o colocou na frente,como se fosse um escudo.O descontrolado bandido ,em sua pressa,acabou escorregando num brioche e tropeçando,acertando o sapato com a cara.E meteu o nariz bem no buraco do sapato,caindo de cara no chão.Tomando fôlego por instinto,o infeliz brutamontes deu uma tremenda duma aspirada no sapato,antes de se erguer e ameaçar de novo seu alvo.Mas tinha coisa errada...

Brucutu 2: 'Cê vai ver só agora...eu vou te...vou te...vou...cara,eu tô passando mal...

Cambaleando,o capanga recua alguns passos,até tropeçar no corpo desmaiado de seu irmão...e desmaiar também.Vendo que finalmente estava à salvo,Keitarô finalmente desaba sobre os próprios joelhos,só para pegar seu sapato.

-Nunca imaginei...que fosse agradecer a Deus por ter chulé...-Apesar do comentário ridículo,o jovem não fez a cara que faz sempre.Estava cansado.Respirando com dificuldade.Mas estava surpreso consigo mesmo...nunca se imaginou capaz de dar um soco em alguém e,de repente,se pegava olhando para sua mão direita,com a qual havia dado o soco.Um soco.Ele nem consegue definir a sensação...mas,depois de alguns segundos...-É mesmo,eu tenho que chamar a polícia!Onde será que tem um orelhão...?

Enquanto o gerente da pensão anda,devagar,para chamar ajuda,o velho motoqueiro anda calmamente até o terraço,para dar um ponto final a sua divertida perseguição.E lá chegando...

-Vamos,rapaz,é o fim da linha,acho que já podemos terminar com isso-Grita o velho,mesmo sem conseguir avistar o seu "estimado" objetivo.- Já está ficando tarde,e eu ainda tenho que ir jantar na casa da minha filha(ela faz um macarrão com provolone que é um delícia...)

-OOORIÀÀÀÀ-Saindo sabe-se-l�-de-onde,o diminuto bandido tenta acertar uma saca de estrume no seu perseguidor,levantando uma nuvem de poeira fedorenta pra caraca-GA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ,eu consegui te pegar,seu velho maluco!Agora vo...UÉ,CADÊ ELE?

-Euzinho-O "maluco" aparece bem atrás de seu oponente(se é que dá pra classificar um trocinho desses assim...),sorrindo, para variar.

-WAAAAH!VOCÊ-Sustão exagerado.

-Não contavam com minha astúcia-Imitação exagerada do Chapolin.

-Como fez isso?É ninja-Diz o nanico,correndo para a beirada do terraço,agarrando a escultura de tartaruga,com tanto cuidado como se estivesse carregando um filho...

-Não,mas eu já li o roteiro dessa fic!Então,que tal deixar essa escultura no chão e se entregar como um bom menino,Horácio-comenta o velho,levantando o indicador,como se estivesse falando com um kapiroto...

-QUE MANÉ HORÁCIO!LEMBRE-SE BEM DE MEU NOME,VELHOTE,POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA VAI OUVIR MUITO ELE!EU SOU OROCHI,O PODEROSO CHEFÃO DO CRIME JAPONÊS!AS PESSOAS TREMEM,SÓ DE OUVIR O MEU NOME!AS MULHERES ESTREMECEM,AO OLHAR PARA A MINHA ATERRADORA FIGURA!AS...

-Deixe eu segurar para você,para não derrubar.(puxa,você tem cara de Horácio!)-Diz o velho,apontando para a escultura.

-Ah,sim,como não.-Orochi entrega a estátua,sem nem se tocar do que está fazendo...-Onde eu estava mesmo...?Ah,sim!AS CRIANÇAS COMEÇAM A BERRAR,OUVINDO A MINHA ESTRIDENTE VOZ DE MONSTRO!OS VELHOS...

-Hã...acho melhor não se mexer mais,Horácio,ou vai acabar...

-ALÉM DE LOUCO,VOCÊ É SURDO?EU JÁ DISSE QUE MEU NOME NÃO É HORÁCIOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo...

CRÁS!

O pobre bandido nem sequer completa sua frase de efeito.Foi uma queda bem rápida(o prédio da padaria tem só três andares...),e ele está milagrosamente inteiro.Desmaiado,fedendo a peixe cru,mas vivo.E,lá de cima...

-Bem,ao menos a lixeira amorteceu a queda.-Comenta o sorridente velhinho,aparentemente,com uma ótima visão.-É nisso que dá ficar se vangloriando na beiradinha de um prédio velho.-Colocando a escultura debaixo do braço,o velho desce,na maior paz,a escadaria,mas não sem antes dar uma última contemplada no céu estrelado...-Ah,que magnífico...Nossa,é melhor eu me apressar,ou minha filha não vai deixar nem o farelo do jantar pra eu mordiscar!HÁ HÁ HÁ !

Uns dez à vinte minutos depois,já haviam vários carros da polícia metropolitana parados em frente a padaria(Tá pensando o quê?polícia de país desenvolvido é outra história!),recolhendo todas as obras de arte roubadas e pegando o depoimento de um detonado(só pra variar) Keitarô.

-E foi tudo isso que aconteceu,seu guarda.-Fala o toudaisei,aquecido por um cobertor(sempre tem quem arranje cobertores nesses momentos...) e colocando gelo no rosto,para desinchar.

-Meu rapaz,pelo que eu pude entender,você disse que foi atropelado por uma moto no meio da calçada,realizou uma perseguição frenética pelas ruas,atrapalhou o trânsito,se enfiou em uma lata de lixo,foi preso por dois padeiros que supostamente assaltaram a Toudai,e derrubou os dois no maior golpe de sorte,antes de ligar para nós quatro vezes seguidas,para relatar o ocorrido.É isso,não é-Diz o policial,num tom de descrédito evidente.

-Sim,sim foi isso mesmo que...espera um pouco,o senhor acreditou,não acreditou-DE NOVO,Keitarô vai deixando o nervosismo tomar conta de si.

-Em primeiro lugar,o Senhor está no céu.Em segundo lugar,caso ainda não tenha notado,eu sou MULHER.E em terceiro,a julgar pela sua versão e a sua aparência,estou mais propensa a acreditar que você estava junto com eles no roubo...ou que você é um refugiado do Iraque ou um fugitivo do manicômio.Tem aparecido muitos nesta época do ano...-Rebate **a **policial,com uma expressão irritadiça (não deve ter gostado de ser confundida com um homem...)já tirando as algemas e se preparando para prender o "criminoso".

-PERAÍ,EU SOU UMA VÌTIMA!E COMO EU ÍA SABER QUE VOCÊ É MULHER?QUEBRARAM OS MEUS ÓCULOS-Tenta argumentar Urashima,já fora de controle e escandaloso como uma perua afetada de shopping center.

-Então quer dizer que eu tenho voz de homem-Uma pequena veia na testa da guarda começa a pulsar...-Agora é que eu vou te prender mesmo!Por levantar a voz contra uma oficial da polícia e por me chamar de macho na cara dura-Exaspera-se a oficial,com uma cara feia digna da Motoko,e já algemando o azarado ex-ronin...

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO-Esperneia Keitarô.

O que seria esta maldição?Será que nunca seria capaz de se aproximar de uma mulher sem ser confundido com um marginal,um tarado,um maníaco,e agora um ladrão?(esta é mais uma na lista de ofensas do cara...)Antes que a policial possa lev�-lo sob custódia,uma já conhecida e familiar figura,assobiando tranqüilamente,trazendo a escultura de tartaruga debaixo do braço,chega na hora exata.

-Já está colocando as algemas nele?Está ficando muito rápida nisso,Madoka-chan!Pensei que você só algemasse os homens quando estivesse no ambiente aconchegante do seu apartamento e usasse roupas mais "confortáveis"...-Afirma o velho,com uma cara de quem sabe MUITO BEM do que está falando...

-Ela faz isso,é...-Keitarô continua a chorar copiosamente...

-VOCÊ,AQUIIIII-A oficial ruboriza,evidentemente mostrando que conhece a pessoa que está a sua frente.

-Em carne,osso,boné e muito charme-Com esta última palavra,o idoso motoqueiro começa a franzir a testa de forma maliciosa,para o constrangimento da policial.

-Claro...faz sentido...eu já devia saber-A moça esfrega a cabeça com a mão direita,irritada,mas demonstra um ar de quem já está acostumada com alguma coisa.-Isso quer dizer que este sujeito está falando a verdade,afinal...

-É CLARO QUE ESTOU-Rosna Keitarô.

-Esse mancebo me prestou um grande auxílio,Madoka-chan,então não o prenda!Para mim,foi uma grande sorte ele estar por perto!HÁ HÁ HÁ -Ri o velho.

-Para mim,não...-Pensa Urashima,ainda chorando...

-Está bem,está bem-Bufa a policial Madoka,depois de um longo suspiro,e começa a tirar as algemas de Keitarô.-Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes fiz vista grossa por sua causa.Mas,da próxima vez,não envolva pessoas que não conhece nas suas maluquices.-Depois de tirar as algemas,a policial ainda bota uma cara feia,ao olhar Keitarô pela última vez,dando um "conselho".-Quanto a você,acho bom não se meter a besta junto com esse sujeito,ou não vou ser boazinha de novo!

-Hã...certo,tudo bem...Mas poderia largar as minhas mãos,por favor...-Fala Keitarô,num tom mais calmo,ao notar que Madoka ainda não soltou suas mãos.A moça só ruboriza,larga as mãos dele e se volta para falar com o velho.

-Cruzes,você está ficando rápida nisso-comenta o velho,com sua "quase imperceptível alegria".-Acho melhor eu me preparar para quando chegar a próxima fornada de netos!

-NÃO ZOE COM A MINHA CARA,PAPAI-Exclama Madoka,muito brava e envergonhada.

-Papai...-Keitarô fica um pouco perplexo.

-Ara,não se exalte-O velho nem sequer se altera.-Isso faz mal pra k-7 ao coração!

-Eu nunca vou entender você-Madoka leva a mão a testa,como se estivesse com MUITA dor.-Takeru e eu esperamos como idiotas você chegar para o jantar e,em vez disso,você dá novamente uma de super-homem,aprontando por aí!

-Por Zeus,esqueci completamente que Takeru-chan iria chegar cedo e me esperar hoje para o jantar!Que mico-Exclama o velho,finalmente mudando sua expressão sorridente para uma mais triste.

-Eu já desisti de tentar mudar você,papai,mas poderia ao menos se esforçar para não desapontar seu neto-Comenta Madoka,repreendendo o pai.-Mas,caso já tenha terminado com suas "atividades super-heróicas",ainda estaremos esperando você em casa.Tenho certeza de que Takeru não vai dormir até você falar com ele.Ele se preocupa muito com o único avô que ele tem!

-Por que ele é um menino de ouro!Puxou muito da mãe dele-Comenta o velho,voltando a sorrir.

Madoka dá só um pequeno sorriso,mais de conformismo do que de alegria,enquanto vai andando em direção aos dois brucutus,que estão sendo escoltados pelos outros policiais até o camburão.Nisso,ela pára e,sem se virar,dá uma última palavra com o pai.

-Depois de autuarmos o crime,recolheremos todas as esculturas e as mandaremos de volta para a Toudai pela manhã.Esteja preparado para recebê-las.-Diz a moça,aproveitando para dar uma palavra com Keitarô.-Ei,você!Está precisando de uma carona até sua casa?

-Oba,eu gostaria muito...-O rapaz tem sua frase interrompida ao levar um tapa nas costas.

-Pode deixar comigo,filha,eu me encarrego de lev�-lo.Afinal,é por minha causa que ele se meteu nisso tudo-Responde o velho,colocando a mão no ombro do trêmulo rapaz.

-AimeuDeus...-Keitarô fica mais trêmulo ainda.

A moça pondera um pouco,sabendo muito bem o pai que tem,mas desiste.Era humanamente impossível detê-lo quando metia uma idéia na cabeça.

-Apenas não apronte muito.Da última vez que você deu carona,tivemos 3 batidas e 7 engavetamentos em quatro horas.-E vai andando.E esse fato só deixa Keitarô ainda mais temeroso por sua já nada inestimável vida...

-HÁ HÁ HÁ ,sem crise-Ri o velho.

Nesse momento,e dentro do camburão,dois enormes vultos dão um último "alô" para os seus 'amigos'.

Brucutu 1:Tchau,vovô!foi super da hora te conhecer!(nariz amassado)

Brucutu 2:Ei,pouca-sombra,'cê tem um socão e tanto!Vamo ter um quebra de novo,qualquer dia!(Vesgo)

-Hã...tá bom...-Acena Keitarô,esperando NÃO revê-los.

-Nos encontramos quando cumprirem a pena,rapazes!Até l�-Acena o velho,ESPERANDO revê-los.

-"O papai se enturma rápido demais..."-" -Pensa Madoka,enquanto entra em sua viatura e vai embora.

Em poucos minutos,toda a rua que estava lotada de policiais se torna vazia e silenciosa.E,no seu centro,duas figuras estavam paradas e surpresas.

-Ah,a polícia é tão eficiente nos dias de hoje,não concorda-Pondera o velho.

-Isso foi bastante rápido...-Comenta Keitarô,ainda com o saco de gelo no rosto.

-Realmente,a primeira impressão é a que fica!Madoka-chan parece ter gostado de você!

-O Q-QUÊ?A-A GENTE SÓ SE FALOU POR DOIS OU TRÊS MINUTOS!É IMPOSSÌVEL-Exclama Keitarô,arregalando os olhos.

-Impossível é você continuar com as cordas vocais tão fortes depois de tanto gritar.Já pensou em entrar para a ópera,jovem-Ri o velho.

-Isso não vem ao caso!Mas...e aquela história de ela usar algemas em casa pra...pra...

-Ah,isso é um pequeno fetiche que ela tem,não se incomode.-explica o velho,enquanto vai buscar a moto.

-N-não é isso!Como você sabe desse fetiche?N-não me diga que...minha nossa!

-Exatamente-Sorri o velho.

-I-ISSO É INDECENTE!É IMORAL!É...

-Até eu fiquei surpreso quando li no diário dela !Não pensei que a minha menininha tivesse um lado tão assanhado!HO HO HO!

Keitarô : TOMBO! O,º '

-Bom,mas acho que é normal em todo mundo!Não concorda-Finaliza ele,trazendo a moto para perto.

-"ELE ESTÁ CURTINDO COM A MINHA CARA!TENHO CERTEZA!",pensa Keitarô,mostrando um evidente tom de desgosto em sua voz...

-Mas eu estou impressionado com a sua fibra,rapaz.-comenta o velho,com uma expressão de admiração.-Você deve ter uma força demolidora para ter feito com que aqueles dois fossem a nocaute!

"Se ele soubesse...",pensa de novo o toudaisei,se recordando de que terá que enfrentar as garotas,quando voltar para a pensão...

-Bem...-começa o velho,enquanto checa a moto.-...Você ainda não me disse como foi a sensação.

-Sensação?Sensação de quê-Pergunta o jovem,sem entender do que o velho maluco está falando.

-Ora,a sensação de ter dado o primeiro soco da sua vida.-Esclarece o motoqueiro.

Keitarô estremeceu.

-C-como sabe que foi a primeira vez que dei um soco?

-Ora,é por que você continua com o punho cerrado,mesmo estando com ele todo ferido.Está com o punho fechado de uma maneira bem firme.-Nota o velho,apontando para a mão direita do rapaz.

Keitarô finalmente havia se dado conta.Ele ainda não conseguia definir direito o que estava sentindo,nunca levantara a mão contra ninguém em sua vida.A única sensação que conseguia definir no momento,era a de se tivesse se livrado de algo que a muito o incomodava.Ele continuava a olhar para a sua mão direita.Até,enfim,demonstrar uma reação: um sorriso.Tímido e cansado,mas ainda sim,um sorriso.

O velho não fez nenhum comentário,mas percebeu que aquele rapaz tinha muito mais potencial dentro de si do que aparentava.

-Bom,acho que está na hora de irmos.-Comenta ele,subindo na moto.

-Ah...S-sim.-Mesmo sentindo-se receoso,Keitarô entra no lugar de passageiros em que entrara antes,só que agora,aliviado por finalmente poder se sentar e repousar as pernas.

-Oh,como sou distraído!Agora que estou percebendo que ainda não perguntei o seu nome!Como se chama mesmo-Pergunta o velho,com um sorriso inocente.

-É-é...eu sou Keitarô.Keitarô Urashima.

-Meu nome é Ezequiel.-Sorri o velho.-Muito prazer,Kei-san.

-Ah,igualmente...eu acho...-responde o rapaz,cansado demais para dar uma resposta tímida.

-Ah,estou me lembrando!Você havia dito que era da Toudai,certo?E que está sem emprego?

-Hã?S-sim,é isso mesmo.-responde Urashima,surpreso por ele ter se lembrado.

-Bem,eu sou professor da Toudai.Se estiver interessado em alguma coisa,venha me procurar lá amanhã.Verei o que posso fazer.

-Puxa,eu...nem sei o que dizer!Obrigado!Obrigado mesmo-Finalmente,Keitarô mostra lampejos de felicidade.

-Ótimo.Agora...-Ezequiel começa a acelerar a moto,e coloca aquela tigela de macarrão que usara antes,novamente na cabeça de seu "co-piloto" .-...Vamos nessa!Mostre onde é sua casa!

-F-fica em Kanagawa...porquê que eu ainda tenho que usar esta tigela...-Keitarô começa a tremer de medo de novo.

-Kanagawa.Hmmmm,vai demorar muito se formos pela estrada normal...Acho que a situação requer um atalho-Exclama o motoqueiro,acelerando mais e mais.

-NÃO!OUTRO ATALHO,NÃO!EU QUERO DESCER!EU...

-AQUI VAMOS NÓS!COOOOOWAAAAABUUUUUNGAAAAAA!

A moto desenbesta a correr loucamente,para a alegria de seu piloto,e o nítido desconforto e exagerados gritos de socorro de seu passageiro.E a reclamação dos vizinhos,que começam a xingar o "idiota escandaloso que não pára de gritar"...

Já se passou algum tempo.É quase meia-noite.Na pensão hinata,esta é a hora em que algumas das moradoras já estão em seu 7º sono.Mas,por um acaso,estão todas acordadas,impacientes...e furibundas!

-Ai,o que será que aquela besta do Keitarô está fazendo?Já faz muito tempo,e ele não volta-Reclama Naru,mostrando mais preocupação do que o esperado.

-Ué,Naru,você não devia estar surpresa!Depois daquele soco,ele pode ter ido parar em qualquer lugar!Talvez ainda esteja voando até agora-Pondera Kitsune,bebendo uma garrafa de saquê na maior paz...

-COMO SE VOCÊ TAMBÈM NÃO FOSSE CULPADA-Exaspera-se a ruiva.

-Pois é...O pior de tudo é que eu não ganhei mesmo aquela corrida-Reclama Kitsune,cerrando o punho e choramingando dolorosamente.-E eu estava com tanta fé de que iria conseguir desta vez...

-O radar aéreo anti-Keitarô não registra nenhum movimento no céu!Será que devo invadir o satélite do governo pra verificar se o Keitarô está em órbita-Exclama a sorridente Su,checando seu radar e fazendo cálculos,com sua fiel escudeira Sarah ao seu lado.

-Isso não é ilegal,agente Kaolla...-Afirma a pequena americana,sentindo o suor escorrer de sua testa.

-Não importa onde ele esteja,ele terá que voltar,mais cedo ou mais tarde.-Continua Motoko,sem desfazer sua cara séria,enquanto continua a polir sua espada.-Um pé-rapado como ele não tem muitas opções de esconderijo.E ainda não terminou de limpar as vidraças.

-E lavar a banheira!E encerar o chão-Completa Naru,com aspereza.

-Mas,será que está tudo bem com ele...-Inquere Shinobu,a única por ali que,ao contrário das demais,parece estar mais preocupada com o bem-estar do gerente do que com as tarefas que ele deixou de cumprir.-Ser�,que,desta vez,ele ,pode ter...-Os olhos dela começam a lacrimejar.

-Ora,tenha calma,Shinobu-chan.-Diz Mutsumi,com seu sorriso bobo,na intenção de anim�-la.-Lembre-se de que o Keitarô é quase um Highlander.Ele deve estar bem.

-Bem mal!Pode ter uma perna num lugar,um braço noutro lugar...-Comenta Kitsune,em tom jocoso.

-B-BRAÇO?PERNA?AWAWAWAWAWAAAAA-Reação histérica da Shinobu

-Uêbaaa,quer dizer que a gente pode brincar de juntar os pedaços do Keitarô quando ele voltar-Comenta Su,feliz e saltitante como uma perereca risonha.

-FAZ TEMPO QUE EU NÃO BRINCO DE LEGO!VAI SER DEMAIS-Concorda Sarah.

"Será que elas só pensam nisso?",perguntava Shinobu,para si mesma,admirada com o cinismo de suas amigas.Não é possível que elas,e até Naru-sempai,só estejam preocupadas se Keitarô vai voltar a tempo de cumprir suas tarefas.Para começo de conversa,pelo que ela pôde entender,Motoko foi a culpada,por ter rebatido o raio de Kaolla na direção dele.Por quê ele sempre tem de se responsabilizar pelos erros das outras?Só por que é o gerente?A cabecinha morena de Shinobu está quase em curto,e ela faz a única coisa que faz bem,além de cozinhar:Chorar.E correr para o seu quarto.

-Espere,Shinobu-chan!O que houve-Pergunta Naru,preocupada.Mas Shinobu nem respondeu.-ARGH,ISSO TUDO É CULPA DAQUELA ANTA PARALÍTICA QUE É O KEITARÔ!Ele sabe que a Shinobu está sempre se preocupando com ele!QUANDO CHEGAR AQUI,ELE VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA-Finaliza a ruiva,dando socos no ar como se estivesse se aquecendo...

-MALDITO URASHIMA!NUNCA O PERDOAREI POR TER FEITO ISSO A UMA POBRE INOCENTE COMO A SHINOBU-Ameaça Motoko,fazendo pose de Saitou Hajime,preparando o gatotsu...-VOU CORTÁ-LO EM PEDAÇOS!

-VOU ESPETÁ-LO COM MINHA GARRAFA QUEBRADA-Completa Kitsune,não por que ainda esteja brava,é mais pela oportunidade de ver o circo pegar fogo...

-VOU PULVERIZÁ-LO COM MEU NOVO E PATENTEADO RAIO DESTRUIDOR DE TARADOS-Su também entra na onda,com seu sorriso redondo,achando que será divertido.

-VOU EMPURRAR ELE DA ESCADA,COMO FAZ AQUELA MULHER DA NOVELA DAS OITO-Sarah também se manifesta...

-Ora ora,acho que vou fazer cócegas nos pés dele-comenta Mutsumi,entrando na "diversão".

De súbito,um som de sirene ensurdecedor se faz ouvir por todo o lugar,para a surpresa das moradoras.

-Que barulho infernal é esse-Pergunta Kitsune,Tapando os ouvidos.

-Nya há há há h�,é o meu alarme não-silencioso contra Keitarôs!Fiz enquanto estava comendo a sobremesa-Explica Su,carregando seu rifle.

-Então,ele apareceu-Naru começa a estalar os dedos e preparar os punhos.-Agora ele vai levar o dele!VAMOS!

Todas as garotas seguem Naru em direção a saída.Mas,assim que colocam os pés para fora...

Todas:UAAAAAIIIII!

...Elas são pegas por uma apertada rede de aço artesanal,puxada por um enorme guindaste vindo do...quarto da Kaolla?

-O QUE RAIOS É ISSO-Pergunta Motoko,tentando,sem sucesso,cortar a rede.

-Nya,eu tinha esquecido!Essa é a nova armadilha que eu tinha deixado pronta,pro caso do Keitarô aparecer:O SUPER TORTURA ANIQULATOR XXI!NYA HÁ HÁ HÁ!

-POR QUE ESTÁ RINDO,KAOLLA?TIRE LOGO A GENTE DAQUI-Exclama Naru,em uma posição nada confortável...

-Não vai dar!Eu não tinha acabado de configurar!Só podemos sair depois que as cinco fases da seção de tortura acabarem-Explica a loira bronzeada,de forma dedutiva.

-peraí,que torturas são essas-Pergunta Kitsune.

INICIAR MODO DE ANIQUILAÇÃO

-Você já vai descobrir!NYA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ-Kaolla parece estar mais empolgada com a possibilidade de poder testar seu invento do que com qualquer outra coisa...

FASE 1 : AFOGAMENTO

-AFOGAMENTO-Exclama Naru,choramingando e abraçando a Kitsune.

As garotas são mergulhadas dentro do enorme banho,empurradas até o fundo,e são retiradas automaticamente depois de três minutos.

-Ai,que sufoco...-Reclama Kitsune.-Eu não tenho muito fôlego,como é que eu fiiIICORRGLOBS!

E são enfiadas de novo.E de novo.E de novo.E uns vinte "de novo" depois...

-ARF ARF,AAAH...-Motoko.Engasgada.-KAOLLA,O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA PRA FAZER UMA MÀQUINA DEMONIACA COMO ESSAAARGHH-Ela não consegue terminar a frase a tempo...

FASE 2:CENTRIFUGAÇÃO

-O QUE É ISSO,O INFERNO DA LAVANDERIA-Esbraveja Naru,tentando se soltar desesperadamente(mas não vai conseguir!HI HI HI HI HIIIII...)-EU GOSTO DE TOMAR BANHO,MAS ISSO É MUITO SEM NOçÂOOOOoooOOo...

Agora que finalmente se livraram da primeira tortura,começa a segunda:Elas são erguidas até a altura de uns cinco metros e giradas como se estivessem dentro de...hã...sei l�!Elas tão sendo giradas muuuuito rápido!Dá até pra ouvir uns barulhos de contração estomacal bem brava...

-EU VOU VOMITAR!EU VOU VOMITAR!QUE LEGAL,PARECE ATÉ UM BRINQUEDO DE PARrrRrRrRrgGGllOrkkk... -Comentário da Sarah,antes de melecar todas com o que ainda tinha de jantar dentro de sua barriguinha...

A rede pára de girar de maneira gradativa,e vai descendo lentamente até próximo do chão.As meninas já estão tão zonzas que não se agüentam.Bem,nem todas...

-Noooossaaaa,que divertido-Aponta Mutsumi,sem perder a esportiva.-Tem mais?Hein,Hein?

-'CÊ NÃO OUVIU A SU,MULHER-TARTARUGA-Grasna Kitsune,fazendo uma força desgranhenta para não desperdiçar o saquê que bebera pouco antes disso começar.-AINDA FALTAM MAIS TRÊS FASES!

-NÃO QUERO SABER SE FALTA MEIA FASE-Ruge a estropiada Naru,parecendo um mamulengo judiado,cabelo assanhado e meia-calça rasgada.-EU QUERO SAIR DESTA PORCARIAAAAARRRGHH...

Fim da pausa.

FASE 3: TURTLE INFERNO

-T-T-T-TURTLE-Motoko perde a pouca pose que ainda tinha,seus olhos começam a revirar,o rosto faz uma expressão disforme de pavor...-SU,ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ NÃO COLOCOU TARTARUGAS NISTO!

-Claro que não,Motoko-Kaolla continua sorrindo mole,como uma porca-solta,meio zonza com as duas primeiras fases.

-Ufa...HEIN-A garota kendo se apavora com a visão daquilo que ela julga ser a representação exata do inferno...

-MAS EU COLOQUEI OS MECHA-TAMAS!NYA HÁ HÁ HÁ !

Praticamente TODOS os mecha-tamagos que a tresloucada garota já inventou começam a atacar as moradoras de todas as formas **desumanamente** possíveis :Lazer,mísseis,granadas,minas explosivas,raios congelantes,eletrochoque,pau de macarrão,panela tramontina,bolas de meias sujas...Meia hora depois...

-UUUiiii...agente Su,acho que nem o idiota do Keitarô teria agüentado tanta porrada...-Fala Sarah,num estado lastimável!

-Você acha...(ai...)?A gente teria que(auuu!) tirar a prova...Nya há há haiiiaiiAIAiAiAAAAIII,MOTOKO,A SUA ESPADA TÁ ME ESPETANDOOOOO!

Aparência da Motoko : "esta espadachim está desligada,pifada ou fora da área de cobertura.Favor,tentar contato novamente na manhã seguinte." PII PII PII PII...

-Naruuuu...tá tchudo beeem...-Mutsumi,BASTANTE ENJOADA.

-Eu quero sair...-diz Naru,quase inaudível.

-Heeeinn...?

-...Não agüento mais isso...minhas roupas estão detonadas,minha meia rasgou,estou suja,suada,melecada de vômito de criança e de bêbada ociosa e TUDO POR QUÊ?POR CAUSA DAQUELA BESTA DO KEITARÔÔÔÔÔ!EU MATO ELE!MATO MESMO!VOU ARRANCAR CADA PEDACINHO DELE COM PINÇA,E DEPOIS VOU COLAR TUDO AO CONTRÀRIO!COM REQUINTE DE CRUELDADE!EU VOU!EU VOOOOUUUUAAAAH,HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ AHA HÁ Há AHA HÁ -Naru,versão diabólica.

-Tá bom,Naru... hi hi hi eu já entendi... he he he já pode parar de riiiIIIR RI RI RI RI RIRIIIIIII!Mutsumi,versão parceira da versão diabólica.

-MAS HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ E-EU NÃO CONSIIIGIIIIhhehuhuhEHEhuHUhHIhE há HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ !AH,O QUE È ISSOOOOO?

-NYA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ,É A FASE QUATROOOO HO HIO HOI HO HIOOOO-Su,completamente alucinada de tanto rir.

-QUE FAAAA há HÁ há há HÁ SE QUATRO É ESSAAAAA...?

FASE 4: GAG WIND

-O-O-O QUE É ISSOOOO HO HO HO HOOOO-Kitsune mal consegue respirar,de tanto rir.-KAOLLA,VOCÊ COLOCOU GÁS DO RISO AQUIIIII HI HI IH IHHIHIHIIIII!

Enquanto isso,Keitarô está no quarto do gerente,tentando cochilar ao menos um pouco.(ele havia chegado uma hora antes do alarme não-silencioso soar,e resolveu entrar pela janela,para evitar mais encrenca...)

-Puxa,como elas estão animadas...que inveja...-Pensa Keitarô,falando com dificuldade por causa de seu rosto,ainda inchado por ter levado tantos socos,além de estar com o corpo todo dolorido.Mal sabe ele como elas estão se divertindo...( HEH HEH HEH HEH...)

Depois de alguns minutos de olhos fechados,ele levanta sua mão para o alto,e a fecha.Ele olhou fixamente para o punho com o qual machucou alguém pela primeira vez na vida.A primeira vez em que deu um soco em alguém.Ele deveria estar se sentindo mal,nunca foi agressivo com ninguém a esse ponto.Mas não está.Ele apenas sorri(ou tenta sorrir).Foi como se tivesse ganho um se tivesse passado 10 vezes no vestibular da Toudai!Como se tivesse encontrado sua tão querida garota prometida!Como se tivesse ganhado na Mega sena acumulada!Er...t�,talvez isso tenha sido extrapolar demais...Mas,ainda assim,estava feliz.Nesse momento,a tartaruga Tama entra voando pela janela e pousa em sua barriga.

Obs.: Tama estava carregando uma camisa do Keitarô,no momento em que o alarme tocou.E como a Su colocou o alarme para disparar a qualquer sinal de Keitarô...

-Oi,Tama-chan...-Cumprimenta ele,sem tirar os olhos de seu punho.

-Mew mew-É como se tivesse perguntando se está tudo bem.

-Talvez eu possa...

-Mew...?

-Acho que...eu posso mesmo mudar a minha vida,Tamago...Quem sabe...?

Keitarô apenas sorri,enquanto o sono chega pouco à pouco.E quando ele já está dormindo,Tama vai voando desligar o interruptor,para depois dormir perto dele.Já são três da manhã.E do lado de fora...

FASE 5 :SECAGEM

As garotas estão penduradas num tipo de varal,sobre uma enorme fogueira,cansadas,suadas,grogues,olhos em espiral,ensopadas de água e de vômito,balbuciando algumas poucas palavras...

Kitsune :Quero água...(?)

Sarah: Quero o papai...

Kaolla :B-banana...

Mutsumi :Melancia...melancia...

Motoko: tuu tuu tuu tuu tuu...

Naru: Eu ainda...te..pe..pegooo...Keit...ARRRpff(vomitou de novo...)

Comtinua?**É Lógico...(BWA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁÁÁÁÁ!)**

-x-

_**E aí,gostaram? Bom,vai demorar um pouquinho pra eu postar o segundo capítulo,por que as minhas provas já vão começar,mas assim que der,ele vai logo pro ar!Me digam o que acharam,valeu?Não sei se importa,mas eu estava ouvindo a música "Everything",do Lifehouse,enquanto fazia o final,e a música "Ângelus",que é um dos temas de abertura do Inuyasha.Bom,é isso aí!FUI!**_

_**Capítulo1 concluído em 20.02.2005**_


	3. Seja um superhomem para mim Parte 1

Ei, ninguém vai me dizer se gostou do último capítulo?

Ih, eu tinha esquecido de colocar o meu e-mail... vamos a continuação.

No capítulo anterior, vimos mais um dia típico na pensão da Vovó Hinata: Ou seja,o Keitarô se ferrando mais uma vez por causa de suas trapalhadas,e sendo mandado pelos ares!Mas, por um golpe de sorte (?),ele acabou topando com um velho motoqueiro chamado Ezequiel,que também é um professor da Toudai e um sujeito meio "totó-do-guengo",por assim dizer.Depois de se meter numa bela roubada junto com ele, para recuperar artefatos que haviam sido roubados da universidade de Tóquio (e de ter conseguido finalmente dar um murro em alguém!), o azarado Urashima recebeu um convite para visitá-lo na Toudai, a fim de conseguir uma graninha extra.Parece que a sorte do ex-ronin está para mudar.Mas será pra melhor ou pra bem pior?Bom, do jeito que tá, pior não fica...

Uma fic do Keitarô

Capítulo 2: Seja um super-homem para mim.1ª parte.

Amanhece o dia (Ô, amanhecer, só pode ser de dia, né? dããããããã!).São cinco da matina na Pensão Hinata,o lugar mais famoso do mundo para se morar,depois da casa do Big Brother Brasil.Á essa hora, o mais lógico seria que ninguém estivesse com um pingo de coragem que fosse para sair da cama.Bom, nem todo mundo é igual.No quarto 201, uma garotinha morena, às vésperas de seu aniversário de 15 anos, já havia dobrado seu futon e limpado seu quarto, que mais parece um cenário de comercial de produto de limpeza.Assim é a Shinobu.

Apesar da pouca idade e de ser a menos expansiva das moradoras, ela é a mais prendada e organizada de todas.E a única que sabe preparar algo além de sanduíche e macarrão lhe era de costume, se levantava bem mais cedo que as outras para deixar o café da manhã pronto para todos.O cuidado que tinha com a comida e as roupas de todos, além de ajudar na limpeza de todos os cômodos da pensão era algo meio estranho para uma menina de sua idade, mas com certeza daria orgulho pra muitos pais e mães cujas filhas não tem coragem sequer de colocar o par de meias sujas na lavanderia,e ainda coloca debaixo do colchão,deixando aquela fuafa medonha pela casa(Se estiver lendo esta fic,maninha,sim,isto É uma indireta!)...

O desjejum preparado pela Shinobu era uma coisa digna de uma refeição de castelo real: Pães quentinhos,biscoitos recém-assados,omelete,frutas...(Nem vou dizer mais, que eu já tô ficando com fome! Pô,essa menina é perfeita!Será que ela não tá procurando um noivo,não...?)

-"Nossa,acho que bati o recorde de velocidade hoje!",pensa ela,olhando já para a mesa que acabara de aprontar,olhando,em seguida,para o relógio."São cinco e meia. Acho que as outras garotas vão demorar mais um pouquinho para se levantarem. O que eu posso fazer agora...?"

As aulas de Shinobu só começavam às oito horas, portanto ela tinha tempo de sobra para fazer qualquer coisa.E a primeira coisa que lhe veio á mente foi ver como estava o pobre do era uma das únicas, senão a única que se preocupava com as violentas "lições de moral" que as garotas infligiam a ele, e como não o viu chegar em casa ontem, decidiu tomar coragem e fazer uma surpresa: Iria levar o café da manhã para ele na cama.Até ela mesma se surpreendeu com a idéia, já que nunca teve peito (no bom sentido) para oferecer uma gentileza dessas ao seu amado sempai,por medo de ser repreendida ou caçoada pelas outras garotas.Mas, depois do que aconteceu ontem, era o mínimo que podia fazer.E, de mais a mais, suas amigas não irão acordar tão já.

Após preparar, com muito carinho, uma bandeja bem farta, ela se dirigiu para o quarto do gerente.E parou bem em frente à porta.

- "Estou trazendo café da manhã na cama para o keitarô..." (travada) "Estou trazendo café da manhã na cama para o keitarô..." (ainda travada) "AWAWAWAWAWA,o que eu faço?Será que ele vai pensar besteira de mim?".Apesar de não gostar das outras meninas chamarem ele de tarado, Shinobu já ouviu isso tantas vezes que até já ficou com receio! "Se a Naru me pegar fazendo isso...NÃO,eu preciso!Não posso deixar o Keitarô na mão agora!"

Ela abre a porta do quarto beeeeem devagarinho...

- "K-K-K-Keitarô...(olhos fechados,mais vermelha que um pimentão)eu-eu-eu-eu trouxe...Trouxe o café da manhã para vo..."

Keitarô: Não estava no quarto. ,

Shinobu :Dureza máxima.Gota.

- "Ele...nem está aquiiiiii!"Pensa a colegial,fazendo sua clássica cara de choro.A garota se ajoelha, sentindo-se envergonhada, quando lhe ocorre uma coisa."S-será que as meninas acertaram ele muito forte? Será que ele...?"

Imagem da cabeça da Shinobu (girando os olhos): Dois homens acham um corpo no meio da rua.

Keitarô,semi-despedaçado no meio da rua.Duas pessoas chegam.

Homem 1 :Ei,que estrago!Será que esse cara tá morto?

Homem 2 :É melhor chamar o pessoal do IML.Ele tá começando a feder...

Minutos depois...

- "A necropsia indica que foi fatal. Esse aí não levanta nem que as Sheillas Melo e Carvalho venham dançar na frente dele."

- "Doutor, parece que ele não tem documentos. Não dá pra avisar a família."

- "Ah, enterrem por aí mesmo. Parece que esse aí não era um sujeito muito popular, do jeito que ele foi encontrado..."

Mais minutos depois...

Restos do Keitarô,jogados numa lata de lixo,com uma placa dizendo :

'Quem reconhecer este defunto, favor avisar a família ou um conhecido.'

Entre parêntesis: Aqui jaz sei-lá-quem,falecido sei-lá-quando,sei-lá-onde.

Fecha parêntesis.

Fim da imagem.

- "NÃÃÃÂÃÃOOOOO!".A garota entra em parafusos e começa a agitar os braços e a correr pelo quarto em desespero, como uma barata tonta. "AWAWAWAWA,não pode ser!Quem será que eu aviso?Quem eu chamo?Quem poderá me ajudar?"

- "Chamou, Shinobu-chan?", Entra no quarto, carregando um esfregão e um baldinho.

Shinobu : Tombo!

- "Keitarô!Keitarô,é você mes...?" Shinobu repara bem na cara dele e vê que está toda enfaixada... "UAAAAIII, MÚMIA! UMA MÚMIAAAA!"

- "QUE MÚMIA! SOU EU, SHINOBU!"

- "Kei...Keitarô?" Ela se acalma mais,ao reconhecer a voz que tanto queria ouvir.

- "Claro que sim." Ele tentava sorrir,mas não conseguia.A boca também estava enfaixada... ¬¬'

- "Keitarô,o que aconteceu com você?Por quê está usando essas faixas?Você fez plástica?" pergunta a colegial,desesperada e chorosa.

- "Eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra comprar uma borracha, Shinobu-chan. Como é que eu ia fazer uma plástica?"

Os dois se sentam, para poderem conversar melhor.Mas Shinobu está visivelmente aflita.

- "O-o que foi que houve com seu rosto, Keitarô?(você está mesmo parecendo uma múmia!)

- "Ah, isso? É que eu ainda estou com a cara inchada depois das surras de ontem. Mas tá doendo bem pouquinho agora." Comenta o rapaz,levando a mão para a cabeça,como sempre fazia quando tentava se desculpar.

- "F-f-foram as meninas? Elas pegaram você de novo,quando voltou?" A menina começou a se sentir mal,por não conseguir defendê-lo como gostaria,e deixa as lágrimas rolarem.

- "Não precisa chorar também." Keitarô põe a mão sobre a cabeça dela,como se estivesse fazendo um cafuné. "Eu entrei pela janela sem que elas me vissem. Até fiquei surpreso por não terem me notado, por causa dos alarmes da Kaolla."

- "Mas, então...e-esses machucados ainda são de ontem à tarde ?"

- "Bom, mais ou menos..." Keitarô desiste de falar sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior, depois de ver que poderia deixá-la ainda mais triste.Ele começa a tocar no seu rosto enfaixado, reparando que já havia parado de doer, e também percebe a bandeja com comida que estava no chão. "Hã...Shinobu,e essa bandeja?Ah,você deve ter feito pra Narusegawa,Certo?Agora que ela estuda na Toudai e está trabalhando,ela precisa comer mais!(Ela já come tãããão pouquinho,né não...?)"

- "N-não, eu..." o rosto da menina começa a corar mais ainda, e ela se encolhe como uma criancinha, olhando para o chão. "...você não comeu nada desde a hora do almoço de ontem,então eu...a-a-a-achei que poderia estar com fome e...e...AAAAAAI,o que estou dizendo?Eu não deveria ser tão intrometida!Desculpa,Keitarô,eu já vou sair!" Ela começa a dar meia volta,levando a bandeja de volta.

- "Espera, Shinobu,não precisa..." o toudai percebe o que tinha feito e tenta alcançá-la,porém...

ROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNC...

Silêncio total.

Shinobu :Gota.

Keitarô:Gotaça!

-"K-keitarô,isso foi o ...o seu...?" Shinobu fica constrangida.

-"Errr...Bem..." o rapaz tenta se desculpar,começando timidamente,mas consegue falar. "Você fez isso pra...mim...?" Mesmo por baixo das faixas,Keitarô sentia o seu rosto corar.

A garota fica ainda mais envergonhada e sem palavras, estando parada na frente dele, mas faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- "Nesse caso...poderia me ajudar a tirar estas faixas?Acho que já estou bom,e eu não posso comer com a cara amarrada...literalmente!"

O rosto da Shinobu se iluminou.Mesmo tímida,ela ficou feliz de ajudar seu sempai,mesmo que só um pouco.Quando as faixas foram retiradas,o rosto de Urashima já estava normal,apenas um pouco inchado no lado direito(onde havia levado mais golpes,tanto de Naru quanto dos brutamontes.),mas já não doía muito.Mais uma vez,sua 'imortalidade' lhe quebrou um galho.Apesar de estar com bastante fome,o rapaz fez o possível para se comportar enquanto comia,para não assustar a única garota que já foi gentil com ele,desde que se tornou gerente.Apesar de ser ainda quase uma criança,Shinobu era a pessoa mais bondosa que Keitarô já conheceu,e ele sentia que tinha a obrigação de dar um bom exemplo,ao contrário do que Naru e Motoko sempre afirmavam a seu respeito.

E,incrivelmente,ele conseguiu comer sem falar uma besteira sequer,tropeçar(sim,ele consegue tropeçar estando sentado) ou cometer qualquer trapalhada.Depois da refeição, eles desceram até a cozinha, com Keitarô levando a bandeja para ela.

-"Mas Keitarô,por quê você já estava com o esfregão e o balde?" pergunta a menina,que havia reparado no material que o ex-ronin sempre leva quando vai executar suas funções de gerente.

-"Ah,é que eu me acordei mais cedo hoje,para cuidar logo do trabalho de gerente." Explica o rapaz,enquanto lava a louça que sujou,comendo a refeição de Shinobu. "Como ontem eu tinha decolado antes de terminar tudo,achei que seria melhor deixar tudo pronto antes das outras garotas acordarem."

-"Entendi.Mas você acordou bem mais cedo que o normal,Keitarô.Não acha que devia dormir mais um pouco?" sugere a colegial,com uma expressão de preocupação já bem conhecida pelo gerente.

-"Mesmo que eu quisesse,não ia conseguir dormir mais do que isso,Shinobu-chan.Ontem de noite,elas fizeram muito barulho,acho que estavam festejando de novo.E depois,a área externa e parte do banho estavam quase todas destruídas,eu não podia deixar isso pra mais tarde." Explica Keitarô,enquanto guarda a louça.

-"Hein?Destruídas?AAAAAIIIII!" Shinobu começa a fazer sua cara de doida com os olhos girando. "Agora que eu lembrei, eu tinha escutado muitos gritos das outras ontem, quando fui pro quarto!Eu devia ter pedido pra pararem!"

-"Calma Shinobu,não foi sua culpa!" Keitarô tenta acalmar a mocinha nervosa. "Acho que o culpado sou eu mesmo. Eu nunca consigo impedir que elas façam essas maluquices...também,é muito difícil pra alguém escutar um inútil como eu..." começa a ficar triste.

-"V-você não é inútil, Keitarô!Se não fosse por você,eu não teria melhorado nas provas,e-e-e não teria ganhado mais confiança!Eu sou muito grata a você por isso!"

Era algo bastante raro ouvir Shinobu falar,de uma forma tão direta,com alguém.Era mais raro ainda que ela levantasse a voz,mesmo que fosse para agradecer por algo.Keitarô ficou admirado e tocado pelo comentário,ficou até meio vermelho.E sentiu uma grande vontade de sorrir.

-"Só você mesma,Shinobu-chan..."

-"Hã?O quê?Ai,me desculpa Keitarô,eu não queria gritar,e..."

Antes que ela se atrapalhasse mais,Keitarô afaga a cabeça da menina com a mão,e a olha com uma face serena.Justamente a face que derretia o coração dela.

-"Não é isso.Mas é que é só você mesma que consegue levantar o meu astral desse jeito.Muito obrigado."

A garota fica com o rosto ainda mais corado (dá até a impressão de que vai estourar um vaso sangüíneo) pelo elogio.Embora para ela significasse muito receber um elogio de Naru e das outras,significava 1000 vezes mais receber um comentário carinhoso da pessoa que mais admira.

-"O...o que é isso,não precisa...tudo bem..." responde ela meio tímida,até que olha no relógio e toma um susto. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII, olha só a hora! Eu vou me atrasar pra aulaaaaaa!" Shinobu sai correndo em disparada para o quarto, a fim de se arrumar logo.

-"Ei,Shinobu!" Chama Keitarô,enquanto ela já está na escada.

-"S-sim?" ela pára instantaneamente.

-"Valeu mesmo." Diz Urashima,sorrindo para ela.

-"De...de nada!" diz ela,contente como nunca,e se vai.

Sozinho na sala, Keitarô começa a olhar para a sua mão direita.A mão com a qual deu o primeiro soco de sua vida.Justo ele,que nunca se achou capaz de agredir nem mesmo um inseto,com medo de ser picado.Era uma sensação indescritível, e ele imagina se é assim que as moradoras se sentem quando lhe dão umas bordoadas.É quando ele se lembra do convite que Ezequiel,o velho motoqueiro maluco,lhe fez ontem.Seria uma boa oportunidade de conseguir um dinheiro extra, já que ele não recebe nenhum tipo de ajuda financeira de sua família, e não tem como cobrar mais no aluguel das pensionistas.E tem outras coisas que quer esclarecer também.

-"Tá certo,então." Diz Keitarô,para si mesmo. "Eu vou pegar esse emprego, não importa qual seja! Eu vou conseguir mudar. Vou conseguir mudar a minha vida!"

Com uma expressão determinda,Urashima corre para as escadas,mas se detém quando ouve passos.E quando o barulho deles se aproxima mais e mais,ele começa a estremecer.

-"Ai,Cacilda,são elas!" pensa o infeliz,se desesperando,mostrando que toda a coragem que tinha agora a pouco estava se esvaindo. "Ainda devem estar furiosas comigo!S-será que,se eu implorar misericórdia,elas me perdoam...?"

Elas já estavam descendo os últimos degraus.E agora,Keitarô?Justo quando estava pronto para renascer,as suas "executoras"estavam apenas a poucos passos de dar cabo dele de forma dolorosamente cruel.E,para tentar mudar a sua vida,primeiro é necessário continuar vivo.Elas finalmente chegam a sala.E o pavor toma conta do pobre Urashima...

-"AAAARRRGH,ME PERDOEM,POR FAVOR,SEJA LÁ O QUE FOR,EU PROMETO QUE NÃO FAÇO MAIS E..."

-"Bom diaamm...Keitarommm..." fala Su,dando um chutinho insignificante nele,sem nem conseguir levantar a perna direito.

-"Bom dia,burro..." diz Sarah,que mal olha na cara dele,agarrada a um coelho de

pelúcia.

-"Oi,Kei-kun...Tem melancia...?" A cara da Mutsumi não parece tão abatida,mas ela também aparenta cansaço...

-"Dia..." resmunga Kitsune,que mal se agüenta em pé,de tanto sono.

-"Hã...?" Keitarô nem consegue acreditar. "O que há com elas? Será que eu entrei na pensão erreda...?"

Keitarô nem imagina o que elas passaram na noite anterior.Por causa da máquina de tortura da Kaolla, elas estavam mais surradas que travesseiro velho,mais quebradas que arroz de terceira.(puxa, estou com tanta pena...hi hi hi hi!)Mas o perigo ainda não passou.Ainda faltavam descer exatamente as mais perigosas.Naru e Motoko.Mas quando elas descem...

-"Caramba..." pensa o cara,sentindo a enorme gota de suor pesando em sua lenta cabeça,ao se deparar com a visão.

Naru e Motoko estavam em um estado ainda mais lastimável.Olheiras bem fundas, cabelo estropiado,roupas vestidas de forma desengonçada,e umas caras de desânimo que não dá nem pra descrever...

-"Urashima..." diz Motoko,com uma voz rouca cavernosa,sem força nem pra levantar sua espada. "...depois a gente conversa..." E ela quase se arrasta até a mesa.

-"Keitarô..." Naru.Sem comentários...

-"N-Narusegawa!" Keitarô tentava proteger seu rosto por instinto,esperando pelo pior.

-"Eu só não te bato agora...por quê eu não consegui nem levantar a minha escova de dentes...mas espera só até mais tarde..."

E ela vai para a mesa, como se fosse um cachorro velho se arrastando para o prato de comida.

Keitarô estava começando a pensar se isto não era um sinal...

-"Eu não sei o que aconteceu...mas eu vou dar o fora logo para a Toudai,antes que elas voltem ao 'ritmo normal'!"

Sem perda de tempo, o toudaisei toma um banho relâmpago,pega o primeiro bondinho e vai direto para a Toudai.Lá chegando,40 minutos depois...

-"Ufa,eu consegui..." suspira Urashima, com um rosto radiante, diferente da habitual cara de "mó deprê"... "Estou custando a acreditar, é a 1ª vez que consigo chegar a algum lugar sem ser arremessado em direção a (quase) destruição...que felicidade!"

O rapaz começa a chorar de emoção, sem ligar para as pessoas que estão passando pela sua frente.

Pessoa 1 :Nossa, um sujeito desse tamanhão, chorando como um bebê...

Pessoa 2 :Está falando sozinho!Espero que não seja um daqueles suicidas...

-"Apesar de tudo o que eu passei ontem,parece que a minha vida está realmente mudando!" exclama o toudaisei,chamando ainda mais atenção... "Persegui bandidos de moto,bati neles (se bem que eles me bateram bem mais...) e ainda ajudei a recuperar os artefatos da exposição de arqueologia da Toudai!Não importa que eu tenha sido quase espancado até a morte lenta e sofrida (...?),isso significa que eu sou capaz!Eu vou conseguir ser um cara melhor e fazer a Narusegawa e as meninas se orgulharem de mim!Eu darei esse novo passo para a frente,e nada irá me deter!Nada!NadaaaAAArrRRRRRggGGggGHH!"

Infelizmente,Keitarô ficou tão empolgado com o seu "passo para a frente",que se esqueceu de olhar para a rua MUUUUITO movimentada,e acabou atropelado por um caminhão! 'Salvo' por sua 'imortalidade',o cara é arremessado como uma borracha velha disparada por um canhão,em direção aos prédios da Toudai.Já em queda e desacelerando,ele atravessa de forma violenta o teto de um dos prédios do meio,indo parar direto no andar térreo.E uma familiar figura,usando um boné também familiar e carregando algumas esculturas,se aproxima,para verificar o estranho 'objeto'.

-"Santa Escócia!Uma queda de aerólito!Que coisa mais rara de se ver a essa hora da manhã..." com a poeira se dissipando e reparando um pouco melhor,o homem reconhece a face (amassada e achatada) do rapaz que conheceu no dia anterior. "Ah, é você,Kei-san!Tudo em riba?" cumprimenta,alegre.

-"O-oi,senhor Ezequiel..." cumprimenta keitarô, não tão alegre.

-"Você é mesmo um rapaz cheio de surpresas!Não sabia que podia voar!O que você fez?Usou o bukujutsu?" pergunta o velho sorridente,enquanto auxilia o azarado gerente da pensão a se levantar.

-"NÃO RIA !" berra Urashima,já de pé e fazendo a cara chorosa de sempre. "Voar sendo atropelado por um caminhão não tem nada de engraçado!"

-"Um caminhão?" pergunta Ezequiel,crédulamente. "Cruzes,não imaginava que os caminhões de hoje em dia tivessem mais essa utilidade de fazer as pessoas voarem!Que inveja!Acho que Madoka-chan tem razão,eu estou precisando de um curso de reciclagem..." completa ele,com uma cara desapontada de quem queria experimentar a "experiência"...

-"VOCÊ QUER ME ESCUTAR?ISSO NÃO FOI DIVERTIDO!E SE VOCÊ TÁ COM INVEJA,VAI SE ATIRAR NA FRENTE DO CAMINHÃO,VAI!" berra Keitarô,ainda mais constrangido.

-"Pelo que estou vendo,o seu timbre de voz continua firme e forte,não?" comenta o velho professor,sem perder o ar de 'moleque'. "Isso é um bom sinal. Significa que a sua disposição está ótima hoje. É bom saber que você se recupera rápido." Continua ele,enquanto carrega mais esculturas,para uma certo ponto do salão.

-"É uma das poucas vantagens (?) de que eu disponho..." responde Keitarô,como se não tivesse muito orgulho disso,enquanto vai acompanhando o estranho professor.

Meio envergonhado pela personalidade 'livre' de Ezequiel, keitarô fica com dúvidas se deve perguntar sobre a oferta de emprego.Afinal, O dito cujo que lhe ofereceu um trabalho (ou assim deu a entender) parecia ser tão ou mais avoado do que Seta-san.Tomando um pouco de fôlego, e se lembrando do que prometera para si mesmo, o rapaz reúne a coragem necessária para perguntar.

-"Senhor Ezequiel!Ontem,o senhor havia me dito que arranjaria um algo para mim aqui na Toudai!" Keitarô começa a falar com um certo atrevimento,bastante incomum para sua personalidade inibida. "Sei que estou sendo rude, mas é que estou precisando muito mesmo trabalhar e..."

-"Kei-san,me diga,onde acha que devo por estas estatuetas?Perto das esculturas de tartaruga talhadas em mármore,ou junto com os vasos de tartaruga do séc.XII ?" pergunta o velho,sem dar a mínima.

Keitarô :TOMBÃO...

-"Acho que elas ficarão melhor aqui,junto com as escrituras antigas da dinastia tartaruguesa!" responde Ezequiel,radiante,para si mesmo.

-"Ele nem sequer está me ouvindo!" pensa o rapaz,já desesperado e girando os olhos.De repente,todo o ânimo que havia sentido de manhã desaparece aos poucos,e ele fica tomado pela tristeza. " Ele nem deve se lembrar de ontem...quer dizer que não adiantou nada...eu não sou capaz..."Cabisbaixo,o ex-ronin começa a se retirar devagar,quase deixando escapar uma lágrima,ele está quase na saída,quando...

-"Ei,Kei-san,pra onde está indo?" pergunta Ezequiel,sorrindo e segurando-o pelo ombro.

-"Eu? Mas...É-é-é que..."

-"Ainda temos muito o que organizar por aqui." Diz o professor,mostrando o restante de peças antigas. "Como farei para que a exposição de artefatos do curso de arqueologia fique em ponto de bala, sem sua ajuda?" Ele se volta de novo para as esculturas.

-"S-sério?" Keitarô quase não pode crer no que está ouvindo.

-"Certamente.Não lembra?Eu prometi que iria ver o que poderia fazer por você.Além do mais,é muito difícil encontrar pessoas que se importem tanto com arqueologia,para despender um pouco de tempo nesta tarefa,tratando as peças como se deve.E como foi você que escavou algumas delas,além de ter me ajudado a recuperá-las,é,sem sombra de dúvidas,o mais indicado para me dar uma mão."

-"C-como sabe que ajudei a escavar essas peças?" Keitarô se aproximou mais do velho,que ainda cuidava de mais algumas esculturas.

-"Eu liguei para o Se-chan ontem,perguntando sobre você."

-"Se-chan?Você quer dizer,o Seta?O-o que ele falou?Como você o conhece?Como...?" bastante nervoso (ao estilo Keitarô).

-"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ ,calma,calma,não precisa se exaltar!E depois,ele não me disse nada que eu já não tenha percebido." Ezequiel continua alegre,procurando não constranger ainda mais o jovem.

-"Como...?"

-" ' Keitarô-kun é um rapaz bom,confiável e esforçado,e a melhor pessoa com quem se pode contar num momento de aperto.'.Essas foram as palavras do Se-chan.E,para mim,uma recomendação dele vale o suficiente."

Keitarô simplesmente não sabia o que dizer diante daquele homem. É como se toda a sua insegurança tivesse evaporado, e ele estivesse pronto para tudo, não importava o que fosse.Sem perder sua alegria, Ezequiel se vira para o rapaz, e começa a falar, com um sorriso e uma expressão serena.

-"Bom,vamos lá,Kei-san!Agora você é meu contratado,e esse é só o começo!Temos muito o que fazer para que esta exposição volte a ativa,então,mãos à obra!" sorri novamente Ezquiel.

-"S-SIM!AGORA MESMO!" o rosto do toudaisei foi preenchido por uma inacreditável satisfação e uma enorme felicidade.Muito poucas foram as pessoas que confiaram nele dessa maneira.Sem titubear, ele vai logo cuidar das esculturas e de sua arrumação, mas ele ainda dá uma olhada no rombo que havia feito no teto, com sua 'aterrisagem'... "Hã...,eu queria pedir perdão pelo buraco no teto...o que posso fazer pra reparar?"

-"Ah,não se preocupe com isso!Já estava mais do que na hora de consertar o assoalho do andar de cima!E,depois,posso descontar o conserto do seu pagamento!HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ !" Ezequiel vai arrumar as esculturas alegremente.

-"BUÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ..." Keitarô vai arrumar as esculturas,chorando copiosamente.

As horas passam e os dois vão organizando e reorganizando as obras, tentando achar o melhor lugar para cada uma.Não chega a ser um trabalho tão difícil quanto Keitarô esperava, mas era cansativo.Principalmente quando estava segurando uma escultura de tartaruga de + ou – uns 147,09 Kg.(que precisão, hein?) ,por que Ezequiel não se decidia se devia deixá-la perto dos vasos de cobre em formato de concha de kelônio ou próxima das escrituras antigas da civilização tartaruga...E nisso...

-"Ufa,que dureza!Escavar essas peças é bem mais fácil do que carregar!" fala Keitarô,enquanto limpa o suor da testa,sentando-se de uma vez no chão,meio esgotado.

-"Mas até que você parece estar muito bem,para quem estava carregando artefatos tão pesados." Comenta Ezequiel,sentado numa cadeira e com um aspecto consideravelmente melhor se comparado ao de Keitarô. "De fato, você tem muito mais força sobrando do que eu pensei."

-"Há há há há ,se for comparar com as coisas que me acontecem todos os dias,até que isto é mole!" o rapaz ri,mas fica quase com vontade de chorar,só de lembrar a natureza dos 'acontecimentos'.

-"Bom,agora a exposição está pronta pra rolar!É uma pena que estejamos na época de férias,que é quando vem menos gente..." diz o velho,dando um pulinho da cadeira e se espreguiçando (dá até pra ouvir o estalar dos ossos!) "AIAiAiaiAi, pelas perucas do Zacarias!Todo esse esforço me deixou quebrado!Também,foi um trabalho pesado!"

-"É...ficar só olhando e me dizendo onde colocar as esculturas deve ter sido MUITO cansativo..." diz o ex-ronin,sentindo o suor escorrer da testa como uma bexiga d'água.

-"Ara,eu só estava supervisionando o andamento do seu trabalho e a sua eficiência!" rebate o professor. "E devo dizer que foi um belo trabalho! Meus parabéns!" Termina, fazendo um sinal de OK.

-"Pu-puxa,obrigado..." Urashima leva a mão atrás da cabeça e se sente sem graça,mais ainda pelo raro fato de receber um elogio,coisa que não é bem uma constante.

-"Então já terminou,vovô?"

-"Hein?" exclama Keitarô.

-"Só falta um pouquinho,Takeru-chan!" diz Ezequiel,olhando para uma figurinha que estava sentada numa mesa.

Keitarô se vira e levanta-se, curioso para saber de onde veio essa voz.E quando olha, fica surpreso com o que vê.Um garotinho, com uns quase 7 anos,vestindo uma blusa de mangas cumpridas, uma bermuda estilo skatista e cabelos pretos arrepiados.E o moleque não tem lá uma cara de menino comportado.Ele está usando uma gravatinha borboleta no melhor estilo 'O pestinha'...

-"De onde saiu esse garotinho?" pergunta Urashima.

-"Ah,é o meu netinho!Ele estava aí o tempo todo, nos vendo arrumar tudo!" responde Ezequiel,acenando para o neto.

-"O QUÊ?TÃO QUIETINHO?" (que diferença pra Sarah!) O toudai-sei começa a falar alto de novo...

-"Ora,Takeru-chan é um menino alegre e bem comportado!Ele sempre vem aqui a essa hora,ainda mais nesta época de férias, que é quando Madoka-chan fica mais ocupada com o trabalho na delegacia!" explica o velho,enquanto abraça Takeru com alegria,pegando-o no colo, e o menino retribui,com igual alegria.

-"Madoka-chan...?" demora um pouco a processar,mas Keitarô se lembra. "Ah, é aquela policial de ontem. Putz, ela era assustadora..." embora demore a esquentar, a memória do rapaz é bastante fiel ao relembrar a expressão com que a policial Madoka o olhou, depois do incidente na padaria.

-"Vovô, quem é esse moço engraçado com cara de mané ?" pergunta a criança,apontando para Urashima.

-"Ugh..." Keitarô cai...

-"Esse é o Keitarô-san, Takeru-chan.É meu novo assistente." Diz o velho,enquanto o menino salta de seus braços.

-"Você é o parceiro do Vovô, né?Muito prazer!" responde o menino, fazendo a reverência, mas com um ar sério.

-"Ah...muito prazer." Cumprimenta o toudai, meio embaraçado com a atitude do menino.Mas não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com 'parceiro'. "Puxa, ele é bem educado, não é?" Diz, olhando para Ezequiel.

-"É que Madoka-chan impõe uma educação muito rígida a ele." Responde o velho,ainda radiante...

-"Eu gostaria que a Sarah-chan me ouvisse assim..." pensa O infeliz gerente, ao se lembrar de sua pequena pensionista americana, a quem Seta o encarregou de cuidar.(Se bem que é sempre ele quem acaba sendo 'cuidado' pelos chutes de Sarah...)...

De repente, o estômago de Keitarô começa a apitar, lembrando que já estava quase na hora do almoço.Dá pra imaginar a cara de constrangimento?

-"M-ME DESCULPEM,EU NÃO QUERIA...DESCULPA, DESCULPA MESMO !" diz Keitarô,bastante envergonhado e nervoso.Os outros dois, porém...

-"Nossa, como esse cara grita..." comenta Takeru,sem se importar muito.

-"Não é?Com um gogó desses, ele poderia fazer um espetáculo e tanto no coro de formandos da toudai!Se bem que ele ainda não viu nenhuma aula..." comenta Ezequiel para o neto,como se fosse uma coisa natural.

Reação do Keitarô : Gota.

-"Puxa,agora eu também fiquei com fome, Vovô..." diz Takeru,massageando a barriga e com uma cara chorosa.

-"Por Kripton!Isso parece um trabalho para o super-homem!" pose de super homem,abrindo a camisa...e tinha uma blusa do super-homem por baixo! "Mas como eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer, poderia fazer o favor de levá-lo para almoçar por mim, Kei-san?" Abotoa a blusa de novo.

-"Hã?M-mas ainda não temos que arrumar o restante das coisas que faltam? (e você não arrancou os botões da sua blusa...?)"

-" Tudo o que falta é catalogar as esculturas e artefatos, e isso eu posso fazer.Será melhor você ir almoçar com o Takeru-chan, ele vai precisar de companhia.E vocês ainda podem dar uma volta pela Toudai, depois." Diz ele, enquanto fecha a blusa, usando um grampeador(Que prático... -- ;).

-"Pra mim, tá limpeza,Vovô!" exclama Takeru.

-"Bom,se não tem problema..." Keitarô põe seus óculos,limpando suas roupas da poeira que ficou impregnada,após carregar tantas esculturas.

-"Ótimo!E, para isso, eu te nomeio super-homem em meu lugar, Kei-san!" Ezequiel põe um broche com o 's' do super-homem na camisa do keitarô.

-"AAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

O problema é que ele espetou com tudo no peito do rapaz...Keitarô retira o broche, com uma cara de dor indescritível, com as lágrimas rolando como a pororoca...

-"Você só tem que falar para o senhor que está no refeitório que fui eu que mandei,que ele lhes dará o que pedirem.Menos sanduíche de barata com rabo de calango !(Que, por sinal, não tem um gosto muito nutritivo, sabe...)"

-"Tudo beeeeemmm..."-O toudai ainda massageava o peito,que ardia pra k-7,mas já havia colocado o broche direito.

-"Eu vou na frente!" fala Takeru,que sai correndo.

-"E-ei, me espera!"

-"Kei-san..." Ezequiel muda um pouco sua cara, fica com um ar diferente...Keitarô dá meia volta para escutá-lo, esperando não perder Takeru de vista."Sei, que posso estar pedindo demais a você, mas encare como parte do trabalho. Fique de olho no Takeru por mim."

O rapaz fica um pouco surpreso com o ar sério do velho, coisa que não estava esperando.Mas, para sua própria surpresa, se vira para ele e responde com confiança...

-"Pode deixar comigo!O Seta-san também me pediu uma coisa parecida uma vez!Não vou desaponta-lo!" O rapaz mostra coragem,batendo no peito "AAAAAAIIIIAIAIAiIII!" bem no lugar onde tava ferido...

-"Que bom!Por quê,se acontecer alguma coisa com Takeru-chan, Madoka-chan vai comer o seu fígado, com molho de soja, pimentão e cebolas!Há há há há !"

-"POR QUÊ EEEEEU?" choraminga Keitarô,massageando de novo o peito.

Minutos depois, os dois estavam aproveitando o cardápio do refeitório.

- "Ei, tira esse cardápio da boca! Isso não é comestível!" Berra Keitarô.

- "Ei, Takeru, como está o cardápio-sabor pizza de hoje? É receita nova!" Fala o cozinheiro do refeitório, um velhinho truculento e marombado, usando chapéu de marujo, cachimbo e que mais parece o avô do Hulk Hogan (alguém lembra?)!

Keitarô : O.o"

- "Tá uma delícia, Seu Ashida! Tem de hambúrguer de frango com batata palha?"

- "Tô já providenciando! E você, rapaz? Não quer aproveitar e provar a nossa novidade? Eu recomendo o cardápio de batata-doce!" Diz o velho, parado bem próximo à mesa, para Keitarô.Infelizmente, depois de ontem, a sensibilidade do toudai a 'gente alta, grande, forte e assustadora' estava meio prejudicada...

-"N-n-não precisa não, senhor, quer dizer, chefe, quer dizer...dá pra me trazer uma tigelinha de sopa...?Se só tiver de ontem, não tem problema..." fala Urashima, trimiliquento como um liquidificador Wallita!

- "HE HEEEEE HE HE HE HE,Deixa disso, rapaz!Você acha que eu vou regular comida pro novo assistente do Ezequiel?Qualquer amigo do Ezequiel tem vale bucho-cheio garantido na minha cantina!" Ri o cozinheiro,que ergue o braço (que tem uma tatuagem de âncora!) dá um "tapinha" de amizade nas costas do Keitarô.

- "AUUUPFH!" o "tapinha" faz com que o Urashima quase abra uma rombo na mesa com sua cabeça.Mas não foi tão forte.A mesa não sentiu nenhuma dor...

- "Cê tá podendo, Seu Ashida!" Diz Takeru "O senhor é demais!"

- "HE HEEEEE HE HE HE HE,Eu sou o que sou!" Brada o 'marujo', chamando atenção de quem estava comendo em volta! "Não saia daí, rapaz, vou trazer o melhor da casa pra você!"

E vai cantarolando: "Eu sou marinheiro Popeye, eu sou marinheiro Popeye...".Enquanto nosso herói está tentando desencravar a cara da mesa.

- "Ei, por que 'cê tá assim? Tá com sono?"

- "Você não viu como ele me estapeou? O cara quase me desconjunta!" Keitarô, modo-escandaloso.

- "Isso é por quê você ainda nem provou o "ESPECIAL BIG BABALÚ" do Ashida (esse sanduba é um nocaute!)!"

- "TU TÁ MANGANDO DE MIM, PIRRALHO?" Keitarô, modo mega-siricutico.

- "Eu não gritaria tão alto se fosse você." fala calmamente o menino, enquanto toma um suquinho de graviola. "Ashida-san é gente-fina, mas ele não gosta muito de gente que arma barraco aqui no refeitório."

- "Hein?E-e o que ele faz?" Como que por reflexo,Urashima começa a se assustar...

- "Tá vendo aquele cara ali, parado perto do balcão?"

- "Hã...tô.O que tem ele?Está todo duro...e o que é aquela pose esquisita, usando cocar de índio e mãozinha na cintura, nossa!"

- "É por quê ele tá empalhado! Ele gritou com o Ashida-san, atrapalhou a hora do almoço, espantou os clientes e ainda disse que lavagem pra porco era melhor do que a comida daqui...e o Ashida não deixou barato!Esse aí tá aí de exemplo!"

- "I-isso faz quanto tempo...?" Keitarô começa a tremer muuuuuuuuuuuito...

- "Hmmm...acho que foi anteontem." Dedinho no queixo.

- "Aiminhasantamãesinhaprotetoradosronins..."

Cliente 1: "Ô guri, faz esse sujeito parar de tremer, tá derramando meu milkshake!"

Ashida-san: "AQUI ESTÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

- "PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO, EU NÃO QUERIA GRITAR, NÃO QUERIA INCOMODAR NINGUÉM, POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE, NÃO ME EMPALHE, NÃO ME MATE, NÃO ME EMPALHE, NÃO ME MATEEEEE, BUÁBUÁBUUUUUÁÁÁÁÀÁÁ!" (sem comentários técnicos...)

- "Credo, do que você está falando? Tá tremendo mais que bambu em tempestade!" Comenta Ashida, sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- "NÃO ME DEIXE IGUAL AQUELE SUJEITO PERTO DO BALCÃO, EU IMPLORO!" Keitarô se ajoelha, implorando misericórdia (ele está MUITO mal acostumado!)

- "Ah, está falando daquele índio de madeira?" Ashida-san cara feliz!

- "Madeira...?" Keitarô-san cara de trouxa...

- "Não é demais? O Ezequiel me deu de presente no meu aniversário, anteontem! Eu sempre quis ter um desses! HE HEEEEEEEE HE HE HE HE!"

- "É...DEMAIS mesmo..." Keitarô começa a olhar furiosamente (o olhar furioso dele não assusta nem passarinho em praça!) para Takeru-chan, que continua no maior relax, tomando suco.

- "Aqui está o seu pedido, BIG BABALÚ ESPECIAL, cortesia da casa! E tem um novo sabor do nosso cardápio comestível, como brinde!"

- "O-obrigado. Mas de quem foi a idéia de bolar um cardápio comestível? (É bem original, né não?)" pergunta Urashima, ainda constrangido pela cena que provocou.

- "Do Ezequiel, ué! Ele disse que isso ajudaria a clientela a ter mais interatividade com o "processo de criação culinária" do meu estabelecimento!Sem contar que nós temos uma franquia mundial trilionária de cardápios comestíveis, até multinacional já tentou tirar os direitos da gente!" brada Ashida, como se quisesse que todo mundo ouvisse (mas como ele só fala gritando, todo mundo vai ouvir mesmo...)

- "Jura? E o que vocês fizeram?" Pergunta Keitarô, curioso.

- "Mandamos pra eles o nosso cardápio especial sabor azeitona-de-cabrito, e eles calaram a boca! PRA SEMPRE! HE HEEE HE HE HE HE!"

- "N-não me diga que...aimeuDeusdocéu..."

- "É isso mesmo!" Completa o 'marujo' "Eles devem estar com problemas de hemorróidas até hoje, aquele cardápio dá uma pressão medonha na hora da 'evacuação'! Eu mesmo já comprovei o 'ardor' daquilo!"

Keitarô: ESTABACA! "

- "Falando nisso...ui, eu vou ter que colocar a minha coroa e sentar no 'trono'! Obrigado pela preferência, dá um abraço no Zeka por mim, Takeru-chan!"

- "Pode deixar, Seu Ashida!" Takeru sorri, sem tirar a boca do copo.

- "Não vai me dizer que ele também provou do mesmo cardápio? Que tipo de idiota ele é?" Comenta Keitarô.

- "De um tipo diferente de outro tipo de idiota que acha que se coloca índios empalhados em lanchonetes universitárias!"

- "MAS FOI VOCÊ QUE DISSE!" Keitarô entra em over-siricutico, balançando os braços como se estivesse querendo voar pelo céu azul (Hmmmm, poderosa...).

- "E você acreditou? Que barato, é a primeira vez que encontro um mané que nunca assistiu 'Pica-pau' na vida!"

- "Eu estava ocupado, tentando estudar...as provas do jardim de infância eram dureza..." (¬¬')

- "Ah, então você não teve infância? Isso explica por que você parece ter mentalidade de criança do maternal e dá ataques histéricos como uma menina zuadenta quando vê uma lagartixa!" Takeru põe a mão no queixo enquanto pondera sobre o assunto...

- "VOCÊ TEM MESMO SÓ 7 ANOS?" Grita o toudaisei,sentindo que está perdendo a discussão.E começa a ficar cabisbaixo. "É demais pra mim, até uma criança joga na minha cara que eu sou um perdedor...eu queria renascer,mas,do jeito que tá, acho que seria melhor me enterrarem de uma vez,eaaaAAAUuUuARRRrrrggghhh!

- "Ih, olha só pra aquilo!" Exclama Takeru,empurrando delicadamente a cabeça de Keitarô DE CARA NO SANDUBA!

- "ENTÃO PÁRA DE EMPURRAR A MINHA CABEÇA ! Ei, esse big babalú até que é gostoso..."

Quando levanta a cabeça, o sofrido gerente da pensão Hinata dá uma olhada discreta no que havia chamado a tenção do menino: um estranho homem peludão, usando um chapéu de couro, munhequeiras com partes metálicas pontudas e...Vestindo só uma toalha vermelha...?Xiiiiiiiii...

- "Aquele sujeito parece muito suspeito! Como é que pode um ser humano ser tão peludo?"

- "É a primeira vez que vejo alguém que nunca ouviu falar do Tony Ramos..." comenta Urashima, tentando (sem sucesso) ser sarcástico.

- "Tenho certeza que deve ser um macaco! Deve ser o ORANGOTAGO PELUDO PRETO ASSASSINO DAS TREVAS!" diz o garoto,farejando aventura.

- "PARE DE ENCARAR ELE!ISSO É FEIO! (¬¬)E 'DAS TREVAS' AINDA? COMO PODE DIZER ISSO?" Keitarô está chamando ainda mais atenção do que Takeru...

- "Por quê ele é igualzinho a uma das minhas cartas de YU-GI-OH! Olha só, não é idêntico?" Mostra a carta.

#ANALIZADOR DE CARTAS ATIVADO# XP

Orangotango peludo preto assassino das trevas

- ' Quando esta carta está em campo, todos os monstros inimigos arregam e voltam para a mão do oponente, por quê o orangotango preto está eternamente em época de acasalamento, à procura de uma parceira (?) para que vivam felizes e engatados para todo o sempre...'

Pontos de ataque: 2727,0889

Pontos de defesa: 0983,674

Pontos de safadeza: infinitos!

#ANÁLISE TERMINADA#

- "Pontos de safadeza? Eu nunca vi um monstro com isso..." Comenta Urashima, impressionado.

- "Mas tem sim! E é uma das minhas cartas preferidas, junto com a Maga branca Pikeru!" Takeru se empolgou!

- "Sério? As minhas favoritas são a Valquíria Mágica e a Feiticeira Negra, e...PERAÍ, O QUE ISSO IMPORTA?A GENTE NÃO VAI ATRÁS DAQUELE SUJEITO E PRONTO!"

- "Ah, vamos sim!"

- "NÃO VAMOS NÃO!"

- "Pense nisso, ele pode fazer parte de um grupo secreto de duelistas que querem instaurar o domínio das trevas no mundo, a começar pelo Japão!Ouvi dizer que já conseguiram fazer isso nos Estados Unidos e em Brasília!(Se bem que ninguém lá precisa de ajuda pra isso...)É nossa obrigação impedi-los!"

- "ISSO É COM O SETO KAIBA! A MINHA OBRIGAÇÃO É FICAR DE OLHO EM VOCÊ, COMO SEU AVÔ MANDOU!" Argumenta o toudai, numa tentativa desesperada de não se meter em outra encrenca.

- "Você tem mais é que ir comigo! Você está usando o broche do meu avô, e ele te nomeou super-homem! Isso significa que você, como super-homem, tem a obrigação moral e cívica de deter os bandidos malignos que ameaçam a paz dos Estados Unidos!" Pose de discurso sublime (bandeira americana ao fundo...)

- "MAS EU SOU JAPONÊS!" Exclama Keitarô,exasperado. " EU VOU FAZER O QUE O SEU AVÔ MANDOU, E NÃO TEM NADA QUE ME FAÇA MUDAR DE IDÉIA!"

Takeru sorri de forma perversa e maliciosamente.

- "Por quê está sorrindo de forma perversa e maliciosamente?" (...) Keitarô começa a suar frio!

- "Tá vendo aquela vidraça ali?" Aponta para a vidraça. "Agora, realiza aí: O Ashida-san é um sujeito muuuuito legal, mas ele leva muito a sério as regras de conduta deste estabelecimento...ou seja, ele simplesmente enlouquece quando qualquer coisa por aqui aparece com defeito!Fica pluto!Roda a baiana!"

- "E-e daí? Não t-tem nada quebrado..."

- "AINDA não." Takeru pega uma pedra e começa a jogá-la para cima e para baixo,para cima e para baixo... "Mas, sabe como é, ele é o melhor amigo do meu avô, é meu padrinho, e tem confiança absoluta em mim! Ele sabe que eu não faria nada. Mas, se um cara que ele acabou de conhecer fizesse alguma sacanagem, como quebrar uma vidraça..."

- "C-como assim? Vo-vo-você não faria isso...FARIA?"

Takeru: continua sorrindo perversa e maliciosamente...

- "É melhor a gente ir logo, aquele orangotango já tá longe!"

- "Criatura abominável..."

Continua...

E agora? O que vai acontecer? Sem ter nenhum poder convincente de argumentação (pra não falar que ele nem aproveitou direito a permanência do almoço no estômago), o nosso herói tem que seguir o astuto fedelho para garantir que ele não se meta em encrencas, e arruíne sua primeira grande oportunidade profissional em muito tempo.Mas, será que ele vai manter Takeru longe de encrencas? Será que ele vai conseguir impedir os planos nefastos do Orangotango peludo preto assassino das trevas?(Que nome comprido...).Se você achou o capítulo 1 sem noção, espere pra ler a conclusão deste, neste mesmo site, nesta mesma hora...Assim que eu terminar, é claro!


End file.
